Change Of Heart
by Unsaid Goodbyes
Summary: From the moment I laid eyes on Isabella Swan, I knew I’d never want anyone else for the rest of my existence. The moment I saw her, the universe stopped spinning, and suddenly, it was like the sun was in Isabella instead of in the sky. ExB. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Unthinkable

A/N: I'm terrible. Starting yet another new story. I do plan on finishing **The Core Of Fear** very soon though. Maybe a few more chapters. It isn't going to be too long, because the point of the story isn't very huge. By that, I mean there's no real plot to the story. Just a meaning. If you can guess the meaning—it's freaking obvious—I'll…dedicate a one-shot to you. I don't know if that's worth anything? Oh well. Onto the newest story…

Summary: From the moment I laid eyes on Isabella Swan, I knew I'd never want anyone else for the rest of my existence. The moment I saw her, the universe stopped spinning, and suddenly, it was like the sun was in Isabella instead of in the sky. ExB. AU.

--

**Title: **Change Of Heart

**Rating: **M

**Authors: **Breathless Tomb

Chapter 1

**Edward's POV**

--

From the moment I laid eyes on Isabella Swan, I knew I'd never want anyone else for the rest of my existence. The moment I saw her, the universe stopped spinning, and suddenly, it was like the sun was in Isabella instead of in the sky. She was everything I'd ever need or want, and I would cherish her for all of eternity. I would forever adore Forks, because with it, I had found my love, my other half, my gem.

My mate.

I was sitting in the cafeteria with my family that day, having just finished hunting during my free period before lunch. I felt full, and almost bloated, my eyes a healthy shade of amber. Alice and Jasper were lost in their own little world, even their thoughts in sync. Though none of my family liked having humans see them being intimate, they weren't opposed to a little closeness now and then. It disgusted me, as well as made me slightly envious.

Quite unexpectedly, a new thought popped into my head. It was a girl's face, very vague, almost as if a fog were covering it. It took me little more than a second to determine that this thought belonged to none other than the infuriating Mike Newton. Though I could not clearly see this girl, something about her intrigued me, and made me want to learn more about her.

For the first time since I'd come to Forks, I found myself willingly listening to Mike's thoughts. He was currently staring at the mysterious, nameless girl, who was sitting somewhere at the other end of the large cafeteria. My gaze followed where he was looking, and I gasped at the sight.

I couldn't see her face properly, as her nose was buried in a book, and her wavy brown hair came around to hide the sides of her head from my view, but I immediately felt the most _intense_, magnetic pull towards her. It was insane; the feeling that, if I didn't get closer to her, I would burn where I sat. A whimper left my lips. Alice turned to me, and her thoughts were comforting.

_Don't worry. You'll see her in Biology. She'll sit next to you. Just calm down until then._ I relaxed at her mental voice, seeing a foggy vision of a brown-haired girl sitting next to me. But, the feeling to be next to her was still there, raging like a roaring fire, burning through me. She was all alone, isolated at the farthest corner of the cafeteria, her shoulders hunched as if trying not to draw attention to herself. But the strangest thing was, _I couldn't hear her thoughts._

As hard as I concentrated, there was nothing, not a peep. Not even the faintest, most jumbled whisper of a thought. This fascinated, as well as frustrated me. I could hear the slow, rhythmic sound of her breathing, as if she were right beside me, and the sweet pounding of her heart, but nothing more. For the first time in my long, everlasting life, I had no idea who or what this girl was. Or anything about her.

I searched the minds of everyone sitting at every table, trying to catch the slightest thoughts attributing to this silent girl. Not many people were directly thinking _about_ her, but their thoughts were always somehow related to her. No one had a clear picture of her in mind though, as she obviously had very limited social contact with anyone. I listened intently.

_What a loner. Needs to get her face out of the book._

_Bella. What a pretty name._

_Love to tap that ass. Wonder why she's all alone over there._

_Both parents died in a car crash. How tragic._

_Jessica's mom is so kind! Adopting that girl._

_Families were close friends._

_Isabella doesn't get along with Jessica._

_Moved her yesterday. Just after the funeral._

_Isabella._

_Bella._

_Isabella Swan._

I pulled out of the thoughts, looking back, transfixed, at the girl—Bella Swan. I felt remorse tug at my heart—the deepest kind of melancholy. To lose her parents so quickly, so violently. I wanted to hold her tight and protect her from all the prying, evil, perverted thoughts. Never should these _children_ think of her in any way less than saintly. It was unacceptable.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked, feeling the multiple emotions coming off me in waves. _I've never felt you like this before_, he thought, _it's almost…loving, or as close as I've ever felt you get_. I felt the need to be completely honest with him, but that might just have been Jasper influencing me. Either way, I gave into the desire.

"The girl over there," I spoke softly, too low for human ears, nodding my head over in Bella's general direction. It wasn't difficult for Jasper's eyes to quickly spot her, before they widened with comprehension and fear. Alice rested a small, white hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Jasper wasn't as comfortable being around humans as the rest of us were. Me being attached to a human would not be good for him.

But, to my surprise, Jasper muttered, "Finally." Then he turned back to Alice, and they were once again wrapped together in their tight, personal bubble. I quickly looked away, back at Bella, not being able to stand such a precious moment between soulmates. It made me jealous, but looking back at Bella calmed me down. I was obsessed with everything about her, and this break in my normally apathetic mood was strangely out of character for me.

But when my family stood up, I knew it was time for me to go. I cast one last longing glance over at the silent girl and followed them out the cafeteria doors, waiting anxiously for the bell to ring, so I could see her again in Biology. The moment I stepped out into the brightly lit hallway though, I felt my stomach clench painfully, my dead heart ripping. I nearly doubled over in agony, but instead sucked in a sharp breath and clutched at my chest, right above where my heart would be.

"Okay, this is starting to get weird. What's going on Edward?" It was Emmett this time, sounding genuinely confused. I took deep, unnecessary breaths for a moment trying to wait for the pain to go away. It never did.

"It hurts," I said, trying to explain this impossible feeling, "I feel like…half of me is being torn." All their eyes filled with recognition. Though I was not an empath like Jasper, I could tell this was the same feeling they all had, when they were apart from their mates. Rosalie was furious. I half expected smoke to start billowing from her ears.

"No," She said, "Absolutely not. You _won't_ do this to us Edward. Not a human. Deal with this, but don't bring her into our lives." Even the mere thought of ignoring her for the rest of my life was painful. I was about to argue when Jasper interjected.

"It's too late Rosalie. It's out of our hands now. Besides, this is a good thing." He was trying to reason with her now, "I've never felt such emotions him before! It's almost like a completely different person." He peered at me through the corner of his eyes, "Even pain is a step-up from that old depression, which, by the way, was really annoying me."

Rosalie turned her eyes on me. "Edward, don't do this," Her voice was pleading, "You'll just end up killing her. Don't make us move again. I don't want to start over." The thoughts of killing Bella almost had me on my knees. I let loose a low, menacing growl, my face contorted.

"I would—will never harm her. And you won't make my decisions for me Rosalie." The bell rang and I was instantly off for class, my speed slow, but still fast enough to outrun any student in this school. The ripping sensation was still tugging at me, but it was growing duller. Bella was getting closer.

I was the first one in class, Mr Banner sitting at his desk, shuffling through papers. Even his mind was fixated on Bella, debating on whether or not to introduce her to the class. Remembering her awkward, stooped frame, I hoped dearly that he would decide against a formal introduction. Bella was obviously a shy person. I smiled to myself. _So endearing._

Happily, I practically skipped over to my desk, unbelievably grateful now that I was the only student in class without a partner. Banner would be forced to pair me up with Bella. I was impatient, waiting for her. I wanted to see her quicker. For the first time in decades, time could not go by slower. Time is slow for vampires. When you have eternity, one does not consider such trivial things as time.

I had a vague idea of where she was in relation to where I was sitting, judging by the dull tearing of my heart. As she drew closer, I felt better, more complete. It would take her another minute and a half before she arrived in class. It was not quick enough. I needed her here _now_. The impatience was welling up inside me.

Her first step into the class sent her scent downwind from me. I went rigid. It was the single most delicious aroma I'd ever smelt in my over a hundred years. A lovely mix of lavender and freesia and everything good. I hadn't imagined such a scent—never once daydreamed of it. I was sure I'd never find another scent that could challenge hers. The venom pooled in my mouth.

But, the moment I saw her face, the beat within me died down. She was angelic, with innocent chocolate eyes and the most fragile looking skin. Like porcelain, I felt like the slightest force would break her. The urge to protect her was immediate and strong. Though I felt the extreme thirst, I knew in that millisecond that I would never hurt her. Not even if I tried. I watched in absorption as her eyes curiously scanned the room. But they were guarded, wary.

When her eyes found mine, intense and utterly connected on her, a delectable blush filled her cheeks, creating a stunning shade of cerise. But, I felt no need to relinquish my eyes' hold on her. Bella looked away, embarrassed by the emotions she probably could see. I didn't care. I _wanted_ her to know how I felt. It was my dearest wish, for her to know and return my affections.

Banner also made a decision in that second. He quickly signed the slip in her frail hands, pointing her to her new seat beside me, with no nonsense about introductions. My respect for the man intensified. He may not have been the most interesting of humans, but he was without a doubt someone that had made Bella's life a little easier, so, in turn, I was beginning to think better of him.

Bella walked over to our desk, nearly tripping over in the process. I very nearly rushed forward to catch her, but held myself back when she caught herself on the edge of one Miss Lauren Mallory's desk. When Lauren snickered maliciously, I suppressed the instinct to growl. Who was _she_ to laugh at my Bella? This new thought confused me as soon as it popped into my mind. _My_ Bella? Somehow, this pleased me. She was _mine_. My Bella.

Obviously uncomfortable sitting next to me, she let her hair fall around her face again, blocking her eyes from my view. I frowned. Why in the world would she feel self-conscious around _me? _I thought she was _perfect_. Whatever reason she had, it would undoubtedly be ridiculous. Why was she so shy, so afraid of the public eye? While I _was_ glad that she didn't flaunt herself around like some circus poodle, I thought she should be _slightly_ confident, at the very least.

"Hello," I said pleasantly, "My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan, the new student?" She slowly turned to me, cautious, as if she were surprised that I would be talking to her. I mentally scoffed at that. Why would anyone not want to talk to this interesting, beautiful, adorable creature? The idea of such a thing was outrageous.

"Yes," She whispered, "Nice to meet you." Her cheeks were splashed with colour, such a vivid red. She turned back to Banner, who'd just started teaching. My respect for him quickly diminished. I wanted to talk to her more. Her one sentence was not nearly enough. I wanted to hear her musical voice again, so sweet and introverted. It was addicting, and I found myself willing to do anything to hear it again.

What was she thinking? What thoughts were running through her innocent mind? She didn't _sound_ dimwitted, and—if the book during lunch was any hint—she _was_ a reader. She didn't talk much, and her mental silence was driving me mad with curiosity. The one person I didn't mind hearing, and she was completely mute to me. She took careful notes, her writing messy, but legible. I noticed how odd she wrote. She missed letters in her words, but immediately added them in, squishing the missing letter between the two others.

I'd never seen someone quite like her.

The moment class ended, she was up and out of her seat, quickly making her way out of the door. I felt the piercing feeling again, an arrow going through my heart. I wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her, never to let go. But she was gone to her next class. I trudged to English, the depression sinking back into me. I wouldn't see her until tomorrow. This saddened me to a point I'd never quite reached before.

The day never seemed to end, the hours dragging out. I could hear Alice's comforting thoughts as she sat next to me in last period Trigonometry, but nothing could lift me from my state. She wasn't all that worried though, insisting that it was only a matter of time before Bella became an official member of our family. But even that didn't help me. I was impatient. I needed her _now_.

Finally, the last bell rang. The end of the day. I took the longer route to my locker, passing Bella in the hallway. She held her body all wrong, almost as if she just wanted the ground to swallow her up. Passing her almost as if in slow motion, I had the most powerful desire to reach out and pull her to me. To fuse my lips against hers, to get rid of all her inane worries. She had been through so much.

Her eyes were desperate. She was falling inside herself. Everything was happening much too fast and she was left to fend for herself. Each second alive was another second facing the cruel reality of where she was. And no one could help her. No one was ready, to take the step and help her back up on her feet. No one wanted to.

Except me.

But, as we passed, I resisted. She would surely reject me. Why would she believe my sincerity, when no one else was willing—or capable—of helping her? _Look at me Bella_, I thought, _please look at me and see that I am willing. I will do what no one else could. All I need is your consent. Look at me._

As if she'd heard, Bella looked up, meeting my gaze. Time stopped as we held each other's eyes. She needed me. I could be her saviour. But for that, I needed her trust. It would be hard, to win her over. She was still doubtful. She'd lost hope in this world. She no longer believed in love.

_Fight for me please_, her eyes said, _I need someone. Please help._

_Don't worry Bella_, I thought, _I will_. I shot her a smile, which she returned. My hand brushed against hers as time started up again, and we walked in different directions. My heart broke again, the farther I got away from her. I'd do anything for her No matter what she asked of me. Forever. She would be mine soon. She wouldn't be able to resist me forever. Why would she stay alone, when I could give her everything she could dream of?

I waited by my car, my family still inside the school. I watched Bella reluctantly walk up to Jessica Stanley's car, climbing into the passenger seat. Jessica blatantly ignored Bella, starting up the car and driving out of the parking lot. The ripping pain piled on. Alice was suddenly by my side, but no human seemed to notice her sudden appearance. She placed a hand on my shoulder, as she had done to Jasper at lunch. She sympathized with me, understanding how difficult t must've been to see Bella gone.

She couldn't understand. She only thought she did.

_I know it's hard…even though I can't fully say I can sympathize,_ she thought, _but I am sorry_. Jasper came up behind me, along with Emmett and Rosalie. Even Rosalie had a pitying frown on her face. They were both happy and sad for me. Though—besides Jasper—they couldn't feel how I was drowning. I didn't want her to go. Her scent still lingered in the air, reminding me of her.

I drove home at our natural speed—as we all had fetish for fast cars—trying my best to disregard Rosalie's and Emmett's intruding questions. Alice and Jasper were more accommodating, keeping their thoughts on other things, but every now and then, even they slipped, a question bubbling to the surface. They quickly apologized, but the damage was done.

Even Carlisle and Esme were eager for more information. I'd been alone so long; they'd all been worried for me over the years. In some ways, living with them was like having an actual family, and not just a coven of vampires. I excused myself from their company, going hunting by myself. Jasper offered to join me, but I politely declined. I needed to clear my thoughts.

The game was good that night, a fresh herd of deer making their way through the woods. I took down a foal and a stag, feeling refreshed. I looked out of the forest wistfully, towards the town. In my direct view was a small, average house, the walls painted a creamy white. But something caught my attention. A figure standing outside the house, holding a bag of trash.

Her brown, wavy hair was easily recognizable, also the feeling of the knife being pulled out of my heart. My fingers flexed, itching to take her in my arms. She looked so sad, a tiny frown on her lips. She put the trash into one of the giant, gleaming silver cans, dusting her hands off and walking back into the house. Instincts took over and I crept closer, all but a shadow in the night. My moves were lithe, without a sound.

Waiting outside the house, I watched as a single light in the basement was flicked on. The window to the room was small, but it was clearly Bella's room. Carefully blending into the darkness, I watched her through the window, closing my eyes as she started changing. I already felt deranged staring through the window like I was, and Bella deserved her privacy. I was extremely disappointed to see her room. Although the Stanley's were no millionaires, they surely had a bigger room in their house they could've lent to Bella.

When I opened my eyes—when I was sure I no longer heard the rustling of fabric—I gaped at her. Her translucent, ivory skin was barely covered by a pair of tiny, red jogging shorts, and a loose white T-shirt. If I could blush, I would no doubt be tomato red. _You filthy pervert_, I thought, _she's not a toy for you to gawk at! Get out of here now!_

But I couldn't move. My feet were glued to the ground, my eyes following every movement Bella made. The graceful way her muscles clenched when she arched her body, stretching. The way she bit her full, bottom lip as she added and crossed out things in her notebook. The way she crinkled her cute little button nose when she heard the shrill sound of Jessica's voice talking on the phone. The way she would clasp her hands together and look up to the ceiling, tears prickling at her eyes.

She was an angel, and angels should never cry. I would never allow her to cry, if I could. I would make her so happy; she'd have no reason to feel poignant. As the night got darker, Bella finally went to bed, slipping in between the woollen sheets. I glowered. Those didn't appear comfortable at all. How could Mr and Mrs Stanley be so horrible to her? Didn't they see she was a goddess, and deserved the very best life could offer? Obviously they didn't.

I heard her last words before she clicked off the light and drifted into a deep sleep, "Miss you mom and dad. I love you." I could see the tears now, dripping down her cheeks. The anger I felt was nearly overwhelming. I could literally kill the Stanley's. They knew what Bella was going through. So why weren't they helping her? She was losing herself.

She was like Cinderella. My Cinderella. And I would make her into a princess. I would start immediately tomorrow. I had no qualms about changing her, as long as this was what she wanted. She would fall in love with me. I would treat her as a queen. Lavish her adoration and whatever else she desired.

Because she was my life, my love, my princess, my Cinderella.

My mate.

--

A/N: I won't be updating this story as frequently, because I do want to finish **The Core Of Fear**, but I will continue this. This was one of the two really good ideas I got a few days ago. I don't like how cheesy it got at one point, but I was in a weird mood, so yeah. That's all I have to say. Say thanks to my editor/nagger Sara please (:

--Breathless Tomb--


	2. Chapter 2: Unbelievable

A/N: Here's the second chapter to this story. I think I'll be updating this very slowly, new chapters here and there. I want to focus on things I already have to finish the stuff like that. I also have a few one-shots in mind that I might write. Anyway, onto the chapter…

Summary: From the moment I laid eyes on Isabella Swan, I knew I'd never want anyone else for the rest of my existence. The moment I saw her, the universe stopped spinning, and suddenly, it was like the sun was in Isabella instead of in the sky. ExB. AU.

--

**Title: **Change Of Heart

**Rating: **M

**Authors: **Breathless Tomb

Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

--

I was excited. The anticipation was brewing in my stomach as I anxiously shifted from foot to foot. What was taking the others so long? School wasn't going to start for another hour or so, but I wanted to get a head start on seeing Bella. The night had been pure torture, watching Bella toss and turn all night. She was restless, uncomfortable in such an unfamiliar place. Although I did find out something new about her. She talked in her sleep.

It was the single most adorable thing I'd ever seen in my entire existence.

Emmett and Rosalie had teased me ruthlessly when I arrived home that morning. It took four hours and three threats on their immortal lives from me to get them to stop. But, I could tell they were still purposely trying to irritate me, taking longer than usual to get ready. Alice and Jasper were much kinder, not saying a single jibe about my watching Bella sleep. They were obviously the more mature couple, apart from Carlisle and Esme.

I nearly left on my own three consecutive times, but Alice foresaw each attempt and blocked me, so I sulked in a corner. I heard Emmett's booming laughter from his room, taunting me. I didn't under his logic, trying to bother me for finding my mate? Yet, I could detect an undertone of pride in his thoughts. He _was_ happy that I'd found Bella, but he'd do anything he could to annoy me.

The logic was lost on me.

But even Emmett didn't have it in him to torture me all day. He eventually relented, prancing over to my Volvo and sliding into the backseat, with Rosalie and Jasper slipping in beside him. I was the designated driver and Alice took shotgun. It varied from day to day, but I always drove. My Volvo was much too precious to allow someone like _Emmett_ to drive. Not that I didn't trust him behind the wheel. Just not _my_ car.

Still, we arrived earlier than most, in my hasty state. Honestly though, I didn't care. While the others went inside the school to do whatever they wanted, I stayed outside, leaning against my car. It was mid-October, so the air was still lukewarm—to me—but to the humans, it had to be at least cold enough to wear a jacket. I wondered if my Bella was protecting herself against the cold.

Jessica's car pulled into the lot around twenty minutes before school started. The urge to strangle her was nearly overwhelming me. The vile, cruel thoughts in her mind were beyond vindictive. I was a gentleman through and through though, so I refrained from brutally murdering the curly-haired stuck-up snake of a girl. The murderous rage I felt quickly evaporated when I saw Bella step out from the car.

Jessica stalked off almost as soon as she got out of the car, but—luckily for me—Bella bent down to tie her shoelaces. Quickly—to make sure no one was watching—I glanced around. Satisfied, I sprinted over to behind Bella, my body blurring. A giant smile overtook my face as I watched my mate struggle to do up her laces. _Oh Bella, you shouldn't fuss over such trivial things_, I thought, _I'll do anything you ask anyway._

She didn't notice me until a book slipped out of her bag, and I had it in my hands when she turned around to pick it up. Bella flinched, but relief filled her eyes when she saw it was me. I could get lost in her eyes, so large and innocent. I hated how guarded they were, as if she were afraid of anyone getting too close to her. _Too late sweetheart. This can't be undone._

"Hello Bella," I smiled charmingly, "How are you today?" I didn't miss how she shifted uncomfortably, her hands slightly shaking. I nearly frowned, but kept my face light and happy. A frown would upset her even more, and I didn't want to scare my dear Bella. She needed happiness, not broodiness.

"I'm fine," She mumbled quickly. As soon as I held out the book to her, she snatched it back and said, "Well, I've got to get to class. Bye." And tried to scurry off. Chuckling, I simply followed her. There was no way she could ever outrun me.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" I asked cheerfully, "You have English now, right?" When she nodded, I smiled brightly. "Well, it so happens that I have Government next, which is in exactly the same area. So, it's only apt if we walk together, is it not?" She pursed her lips, but gave a faint nod. I could feel the stares of everyone on us, and I was guessing Bella could as well, because she bent her head, trying to hide herself. I could only imagine her expression if she heard their _thoughts._

_No…Cullen and the new girl? No way._

_Does every guy like her now? She's not even pretty._

_Wow…I never would've guessed._

_The unattainable Cullen is…smitten._

_They're kind of cute together._

_She's not worthy of him._

_Who does she think she is?_

_This has to be a nightmare._

_Unthinkable._

_Unattainable._

_Undeniable._

_Unquestionable._

_Unbelievable._

I pulled myself out of the shocked thoughts. It was almost frightening, how focussed the students of Forks were on Bella and I. But, all the same, no one seemed to expect the sudden interest I had in Bella. She quickened her steps, doing her best to ignore the snooping eyes following us.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I teased gently. She looked up, surprised. She obviously hadn't thought that I might try to strike up a conversation with her. There was a war battling in her eyes, and there was a long pause before she answered me.

"Not really." I frowned. Why wasn't she at least _trying_ to start a conversation with me? Couldn't she see that I was trying to be polite? A blush lit up her face, effectively wiping my mind of all impatience.

"And why not?"

She seemed a little flustered at my constant chattering, "Well…not many people want to talk to me, so…I just don't have a need to." She mumbled her words, seeming embarrassed. I grinned crookedly. _No one talks to you?,_ I thought, _well that's going to change right now._

"I want to talk to you."

She paused, then whispered, "I know," Before sweeping into her classroom, which we'd finally reached. I stared after her, feeling the extraordinary pain come back to me. My mate was a curious one, but it was only a matter of time…

***

I was waiting right outside her classroom when she walked out. Bella flinched back from my presence, shocked eyes glancing up at me. I smiled charmingly down at her, putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"What are you doing here?" She spluttered out, pointing with her finger to me and then to the classroom. I pouted, acting sad.

"I just wanted to come see you," I said in disappointment, "But I guess you don't want me here." Her wide, crystal clear brown eyes were torn, and that bothered me. Something primal—or so it seemed—stirred inside me. The fragments of broken memories lingered in her eyes, and it made me sick to my stomach—or as sick as a vampire could feel.

"It's fine," She whispered, then silently swept around me and out of the classroom. It took me less than a second to catch up with her, as her strides were short and clumsy. Bella was looking at the ground again, using other people's feet to navigate her way through the crowd. I leaned down until her ear was a mere inch away from my mouth. Her sweet scent wafted under my nose, and I stifled a groan.

"Do you have Spanish next?" I asked her quietly. She flinched away from me, but it was obvious from the expression on her face that she had flinched from surprise, not disgust. Much to my dismay, she shook her head, mouthing _'Gym'_.

We parted ways at the staircase, though it physically pained me to do so. The dagger was back, stabbing at my heart with near constant motions. Subconsciously, I rubbed at my chest, the exact point where my dead heart resided. It didn't soothe nor quench the pain. In fact, it only made it worse by reminding me how...unworthy...I was of Bella's love. I was not a mortal—like her. Blood didn't run through my veins—at least, not pulsing human blood.

I was a monster in all sense of the word.

I...would never deserve her.

I...shouldn't have even been allowed in the same world with an angel like her.

I banished that last fleeting thought as soon as it entered my mind. The pain was utterly too much for me to process. I just discarded it. Rejected the emptiness that threatened to completely overcome me. What was done was done, and I was not one to tempt fate. Fate had delivered this angel to me, and fate could surely steal her away if I remained so...ungrateful.

Because fate was an elegant, cold-hearted whore like that.

Emmett was already there by the time I entered Spanish. Señora Goff was sitting at her desk, shifting through tests and whatnot. Though my entrance was relatively soundless, her head snapped up at the sudden movement she'd seen from the corner of her eye. Her rounded cheeks were tinted pink as she surveyed me, and I tried my best to give her a polite smile.

"Edward," Emmett said in greeting, his voice neutral and warm. His thoughts—on the other hand—were another story. They were wild and excited, a frenzy of words and images. He pictured me and Bella together in the parking lot—as my entire family, and probably the whole school, had seen us in the morning—and the image was surrounded in a light glow of approval.

_So...how was your morning?,_ he thought, _and problem with el mate?_ Sombrely, I shook my head. I took a seat beside him, resting my head in my folded arms on the desk.

"Nothing," I sighed at a pitch too soft for human ears to pick up, "She doesn't seem to accept my company very well." Emmett cringed at the noticeable depression in my words. His face turned sympathetic, and his golden eyes—twins to mine—reflected back my gloomy expression. In their bullion depths, I thought I saw amusement.

_It'll take time Edward,_ he thought, _you already knew that. It would be hard enough trying to get your mate to fall in love with you, but Bella's already closed herself off. You need to take your time and pry at her shell._ His thoughts paused for a second, before he shivered in disgust and thought, _gross. I just thought of someone trying to pull the shell of an armadillo._ I glared at him.

"Thanks," I muttered, "Though you're a little...unorthodox with your help, I get the intention." I sighed, "I just wish it this wouldn't take so long. I've already waited nearly a hundred years."

_If you love her enough, you'll wait,_ he thought, _you're Edward. It would be totally out of character if you didn't use everything you had to swoon her into loving you._ More students began to flow into the classroom as the second bell rang. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Emmett."

_No problem. Anything to help my brother out. We all owe you that much. Even Rosalie. _

His mind began to concentrate on other things as Señora Goff started her lesson, mainly centering on video games and Rosalie. I pulled out from his thoughts before they became too graphic. I didn't pay attention to the teacher—it was arrogant of me, but I was well aware of how much more advanced I was than her. She was a toddler compared to me in terms of linguistic talent.

For once, my mind situated on a light, cheerful topic. _Bella_. In my mind, I swooned in adoration. I was quite sure there would've been a goofy smile on my face, but I didn't care. Emmett was undoubtedly right. I would wait forever for Bella. Or...as long as she wanted. There was nothing else I _could_ do. And there was absolutely nothing to interrupt me neither. I could simply...vanish, if that made the whole process quicker.

Whatever it took.

She was so...pretty. Angelic. With her long, wavy dark hair, and snow skin. Her liquid brownie eyes were one of my favourite features, so deep, but guarded. I could only imagine her feelings at this point. Having to move to a new, unfamiliar town only days after witnessing the brutal death of her parents. It must've been a terrifying and horrible feeling. And her sweet heart...must've been breaking.

Her pain was my pain. And though I couldn't fully empathize with her—as her situation was one I'd never been in—, I did know the pain of losing loved ones. I'd been beside my mother and father when they'd passed away, before I was nearly claimed by the very same murderous disease. But...what she had experienced was probably ten times worse than what I could've imagined.

As soon as the bell rang, I was up and out of my seat. In my current state, I barely heard Emmett whisper, "Good luck brother." I smiled, though I knew he couldn't see it. It was maddening having to go at human pace. I let my inner instincts guide me, leading me to Bella. With each step that brought me closer to her, the rip in my heart healed.

It wasn't long until I was right behind her, looming over her petite frame. She was trembling slightly, her heartbeat a little quicker than usual. Beads of sweat pooled at the very top of her forehead, near her widow's peak. Her face was flushed, from both exertion and embarrassment. Judging from what I'd seen already, I could only guess that her natural clumsiness had something to do with her raging embarrassment.

As I thought this, she stumbled, nearly toppling over. In a swift movement, I caught her elbow and pulled her close to me. She stiffened and looked up; relaxing only slightly when she saw it was only me. Instead of frowning—which I desperately felt like doing, feeling somewhat rejected—, I kept my face bright and happy. If Bella felt more comfortable around a happy person, then that was what I would be.

Because...honestly...what _wouldn't_ I do for her?

If she asked for me to swim around the world, I'd merely ask her where to begin. If she asked me to rob a bank, I'd simply ask her to point me in the right direction. If she asked me to sit, I'd be by her feet before she could even finish the demand. If she asked me to take my own life...or to leave her alone forever...I'd simply hold my breath and run as fast as I could.

Because...did I even have the strength to say _no_ to her?

"Good afternoon Bella," I said, "Did you have a good class?" Her face only grew redder as I observed her.

"It was...normal," She sighed.

"Should I take that as a _no?_"

"Pretty much."

Progress seemed to be making way. She was carrying on a conversation with more than just one word answers. Though she probably didn't notice this, _I_ did. And my smile only widened. I felt drunk with love, or held under water. I was drowning in her potent scent. Freesia...and lavender...so delectable. My throat did burn. I couldn't lie and say that it didn't bother me whatsoever, because it did. It scorched and itched, enough to turn a mortal mad.

But there was no craving to drink. Not from her at least. It was unbelievably odd; to be so tempted, but exert so much control. A sliver of her thin neck was exposed to me, but there was no urge in me to sink my teeth into it. With a tentative hand, I swept her hair a little bit more to the side, exposing more of her pearly neck. Nothing. No urge. The sight was beautiful, but natural to gaze on.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked. Her soft voice made my name seem almost holy. I would give anything to hear her say it again.

"Nothing sweet Bella," I chuckled, "Nothing at all." Her blush—which had nearly disappeared—came back with vengeance at my endearing term for her. She twisted her head away from my gaze, trying to shield her expression from me. I realized with a jolt that I was still holding her close to me, though we were walking at a normal pace. Her body seemed to move in accordance with mine, which was...pleasing, albeit interesting. It seemed even without her aware, her body reacted to me.

_Perhaps being a vampire isn't...all bad._

We entered the cafeteria, with me still cradling her elbow. Glancing at my family, who were sitting at our normal table, I whispered in Bella's ear, "Would you mind too much if I sat with you?" She shivered.

"N-no...but what about your family." She was just too much. Too sweet. Too concerned with everyone else.

"It's alright, they don't mind. Trust me. They're more than happy to get rid of brooding old me." I winked at Alice who giggled, trying not to look too conspicuous.

"But...you don't brood," Bella protested, "You're the...most cheerful person I've ever met." At this, even Rosalie started stifling her laughter. I shot them a glare. Emmett rolled his eyes and thought, _wow...does she ever need to know more about you._

"You make me happy," I said with a shrug, "I've never been as lively as I have been in these last two days." Her blush was back—I could feel the heat radiating from her skin. I looked at Jasper in confusion as we moved to the table she'd sat at yesterday.

_She feels flattered,_ he thought, _and a tad bit shy. You're doing a good job. Just don't lay it on too thick or she might not believe your feelings are sincere._ I nodded.

"Why me?" She asked in a whisper as she took a seat. I sat beside her, pulling her chair close and nuzzling her nose with mine. She seemed confused at the Eskimo kiss, but still flattered. My smile was reverent—or at least, it was in my mind, but perhaps she perceived it differently—and joyful.

"Who knows?" I whispered back, "And who cares?"

"Do you care?"

"Not at all. I know when not to question my luck."

--

A/N: That was...awhile. So sorry. But I did warn you that I might not update quickly. It's entirely my fault, but don't say I left you without a caution. I do love this sweet Edward, and I hope you do too. If you want a slightly darker Edward—but not much darker—check out _**Joined Hearts And Dominant Hungers**_—although the other chapters aren't quite released yet. Thanks for reading! Review!

--Breathless Tomb--


	3. Chapter 3: Unimaginable

A/N: Here's the third chapter, amazing people.

Summary: From the moment I laid eyes on Isabella Swan, I knew I'd never want anyone else for the rest of my existence. The moment I saw her, the universe stopped spinning, and suddenly, it was like the sun was in Isabella instead of in the sky. ExB. AU.

--

**Title: **Change Of Heart

**Rating: **M

**Authors: **Breathless Tomb

Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

--

In a sort of Bella-induced daze, I floated to our next class by her side. I could only stare at her in rapture as she walk-stumbled to Biology—though I always caught her before she fell, which I adored doing. Her clumsiness was just _too_ endearing, and it made me love her all the more. And the best part was, she didn't protest or seem uncomfortable that I was walking _with_ her—with my hand on the small of her back—to class.

Slowly she was beginning to accept me. She was still extremely shy—and nearly always fell into an awkward silence which would end with me saying something sweet to make her adorable blush pop up again—but, sooner or later I would break through all her walls. It was an instinctual thing—her human body subconsciously knew that she was my mate...that we were literally _made_ to be together, and it loved me unconditionally. Now, if only her mind would realize this.

Her sweet heart was beating uncontrollably—she couldn't seem to control it in my presence, and this pleased me immensely—, and even though her bright blush was just _too_ cute, it worried me. As we walked, I winded my arm around her waist, rubbing gently. She stiffened and shivered, but it didn't seem to be out of discomfort. If her newly grown blush was any sign, it was from embarrassment.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I leaned down to murmur in her ear, "You're blushing so fiercely." At my words—and I knew to her that my voice had to be one of the most beautiful things she'd ever heard, though to me it just sounded like what I remembered from my normal human voice—she shivered again. I _loved_ the feeling of her skin against mine—her flesh was blazing hot, like touching melted wax, but _better_.

"Nothing," She mumbled. I chuckled.

"Obviously it's not nothing, sweetie," I cooed in her ear, still rubbing at her waist, "Now, please tell me. I want to know." I could tell that my persuasions were getting to her. Bella was trembling under my touch. Quickly, I moved my hand from her waist to grab her hand lightly, my arm still wrapped around her. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I just...don't know what to do," She said, in a voice so small that I very nearly missed it, "I've never had anyone want to be friends with me before...and then I come here and right away you..." She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, "It's overwhelming. I just...don't know how to react to you." I thought about this for a second, and then smiled. Her heart picked up in speed.

"Oh Bella," I laughed, "That's ridiculous. How could anyone _not_ want to be friends with you? You're smart...and sweet...and endearingly shy...and gorgeous." The last word was breathed out, her pupils dilating at my tone. "You just have too many walls. You don't give people the _chance_ to get close to you, and most people won't try too hard once they're first rejected. I know...that you've been through a lot, but you can't be so lonely. There are so many reasons for anyone to want you—friendship and romantic-wise—but they don't want to work to find those reasons."

"And you...do?" Bella asked. Her voice was timid, so vulnerable. We were in our own personal bubble as we walked closer and closer to the Biology class. I hoped our conversation wouldn't get cut short once we reached the class. I brushed my lips against her temple.

"Of course," I murmured. Her blush skyrocketed. "Mmm...your blush is so beautiful. I can feel the heat from your cheeks."

We finally reached the classroom, and our classmates—those jealous students...most of them anyway—watched in awe as I walked in with my arm wrapped around Bella's waist, our fingers intertwined. Just for show, I leaned down to place a sole kiss on the top of her head. Their jaws hit the ground, eyes wide. I led Bella to our desk, angling my stool to face her better. I threw my binder onto the table, pushing it to the corner. Bella did the same, but her movements were a little daintier. She was much more careful with her possessions.

Mike Newton's lust-filled eyes were locked on Bella. Anger of infinite amounts filled my chest. _That's my mate, you fucker,_ I wanted to hiss at him,_ get your filthy eyes off of her! You'll never have her! Over my dead body...pun intended._ I could see his lewd fantasies before my very eyes, and it only made the fury in me grow darker, more malicious.

In his fantasy—the main one on his mind—he and Bella were in a dark room, textbooks placed out on the floor as if they were in the middle of studying. They were both sitting on his bed, and the lights were dimmed to set the mood. His version of Bella didn't look like Bella at all—her breasts were much too large for her small frame, and her features seemed to resemble Jennifer Lopez more than they resembled Bella. His 'dream-fantasy' girl wasn't Bella, but he _wanted_ her to be.

"Mike...I don't feel like studying..." The not-Bella said, trailing off suggestively. The dream-fantasy version of Mike grinned—I noticed how the daydream version of Mike was very over exaggerated, with Emmett-like muscles and unnaturally wild blonde hair...much like my own untamed hair—and reached over to smooth her hair back. Not-Bella giggled obnoxiously, batting her eyelashes.

"Then...maybe we could do something else...?" He said—and again, dream-fantasy Mike's voice was deeper and huskier than his real voice was. Not-Bella reached forward to pull his head to hers, fusing their lips together. Their kiss was sloppy, with excessive amounts of tongue and saliva. He seemed to be trying to eat her face—or so it looked like. In the fantasy, not-Bella trailed her hand up his inner thigh to cup his crotch.

I almost snapped. If it were possible, the anger in me rose even higher, igniting my eyes on fire. I whipped my head around to scowl at him, letting all my fury show on my face. I wanted nothing more than to snap his neck...or slowly torture him to insanity. _My mate,_ every particle of my vampire-self roared, _mine! She belongs to me!_

Mike was brought back to reality when he noticed me glowering at him. He flinched violently; confusion and fear alight in his eyes. He looked close to urinating himself. Just to make my point absolutely clear, I made a show of putting my hand on Bella's waist, dragging her stool closer to mine. He went bug-eyed, but the fantasy in his head stopped. Now he was thinking of all the ways I could possibly kill him. He was terrified.

Other people in the class had noticed my expression as well. Their minds were a flurry of thoughts—I was honestly surprised that some of them _could_ think more than one thought at a time—, trying to figure out _why_ I would be looking at _Newton_ with such hatred. Most of them came to the right conclusion—it was obvious by my possessive hold on Bella, and _Mike_ being _Mike_. I listened to their thoughts.

_Dangerous. He'll kill Mike. I know it. I know it._

_Oh my God..._

_Get away Bella! Run! He's dangerous! He'll hurt her! And all of us!_

_Like a wild animal...he almost looks...feline..._

_Oh shit. Don't look directly at him. Don't look!_

_Get me out of here. Get out. Get out._

_Inhuman._

_Loathing._

_Unquestionable._

_Unimaginable._

_Threat understood._

_Don't mess with Bella._

The monster in me wanted to laugh with smugness. The other potential threats had seen his warnings. _No one_ would touch _his_ mate. She didn't _belong_ to them. Had I not held onto some shred of my humanity, I might've shown them _right_ _there_ how much she belonged to me. I would've lifted her onto the table and taken her. Right in front of all of them. And Bella wouldn't have protested. _It's not rape if she's willing, _the monster whispered, trying to entice me, _and she'll be all too willing. Her body already loves and wants us._

Bella frowned at my deep scowl. "What's wrong, Edward?" She asked me, with nearly no fear in her tone. The lack of fear in her voice shocked me, bringing me back to reality. All my attention on annihilating Newton evaporated, focussing instead on my mate. My everything. _Pay attention to her,_ vampire-Edward hissed, _she's the most important. She's the only. Without her, life is meaningless._

"Newton," I told her, frowning at the word, "He's..._really_ getting on my nerves." I noticed how she was no longer shivering at my touch. I exploded with happiness. _See,_ vampire-Edward said with a mental smile, _she loves us. You can take her now. Whenever. She wants us. Loves us._ Half of me—the more primal, animalistic side—saw nothing wrong with this plan. The other half of me—the subdued human—...knew better.

_Take it slow._

"How come?" She asked quietly, barely peeking out from the corner of her eyes to glance at Mike—who was still sweating profusely and watching me warily, trying to anticipate if I would attack him. Her eyes widened somewhat when she saw the horrified expression on his face.

"He was staring at you as if you were a piece of meat," I spat out in disgust, "You're not worth that pathetic behaviour." I was reeling in the afterglow of my anger, though my attention was focussed solely on Bella.

"You do the same..." She mumbled. I baulked at her words, staring down at her in astonishment.

"_I_ look at you like you're a piece of meat?" My tone was incredulous. I could tell she hadn't meant for me to hear, because she went bug-eyed and her cheeks flooded with warmth. Bella ducked her head, burying her face in her hands. I was frozen in shock for a second, before I lifted her chin up gently to stare into her eyes.

"I do that, Bella?" I just wanted to know. Her cheeks were still swirling with redness.

"A little..." She whispered, "I've only known you for two days...but...you stare at me like...you want to eat me alive or something. Like you want to devour me." When she registered the shocked look on my face—which only took her a millisecond—, she cringed and backtracked, "I mean, that's just what it _looked_ like. I'm sorry if I offended you." Though they would not be visible to the human eye, I could see Bella fighting back tears.

She thought...I didn't _want_ her? A part of me—the part that wasn't spluttering with laughter—was elated that she was _sad_ at the fact that she thought I didn't want her _that_ way._ It could just be embarrassment,_ the pessimistic side of me whispered, _humans are like that, you know. Perhaps it's not you, just the fact that she thinks no one wants her._

_Shut up,_ my optimistic side hissed back, _I don't want to hear your petty insecurities. I'm happy right now. Don't spoil my mood._

She thought I didn't _want_ her? Had I not just fought desperately to _not_ take her in front of all our peers? Did I not just fantasize about bending her over our lab table and sheathing myself in her warm, moist heat? Perhaps...I was being too subtle. Perhaps...I needed to kick this up a notch. As I was thinking, Bella took my silence as confirmation, turning away from me. My vampire ears heard soft sobs rumble in her chest—too low for human ears.

_You hurt your mate,_ my whole body shrieked, _protect her! Help her! Make her happy! She's your mate! Your life! She is everything! Must. Protect. Mate._

"Bella..." I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "...You have to be out of your _mind_ to think I don't want you." She drew back at this, incredibility written clearly all over her face. My voice grew darker, "But I am not Mike Newton. I would never use you and discard you. You're too perfect to let go. I would not make such a stupid mistake as to lose someone like you. Bella, if I made you mine, it would be forever."

Her pulse was racing, and I could see the passion in my eyes reflected back in hers. _Lightly,_ human-Edward warned, _like Jasper said, you don't want her to think you aren't being honest. But you also don't want her afraid of you._ Human-Edward and vampire-Edward seemed to not like each other very much. They were constantly at war in my head. Human-Edward wanted to take his time to woo Bella and make her fall into deep, passionate love with him.

Vampire-Edward wanted to tell him to fuck it.

I mentally rolled my eyes. So now I was differentiating parts of myself? Could I _get_ any more insane? First, turned into a _vampire_—a _vampire_ for crying out loud, and not just _any_ vampire, but a _sparkly_ vampire. Then, turns out I can hear thoughts. And now...full-frontal conversations between me and myself going on in my head.

Bella looked like she wanted to say something, but the teacher cut her off just as she opened her mouth. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or angry. I decided on angry. _He interrupted your moment with your mate,_ vampire-Edward whispered, _he's the enemy._ At this thought, I tensed, my whole body on edge. Ready to attack. _Must. Protect. Mate. Must. Destroy. Enemy._

_It's class time,_ human-Edward pointed out sensibly. I relaxed slightly at his—my—thoughts, but remained ready to spring at any opportunity. The instincts to protect Bella and annihilate all foes to my mate were very nearly overwhelming—I thought I would buckle under the strength. I spent the class watching Bella instead of listening to a thing Mr Banner said. A few times he looked like he was going to say something, but it only took a black glare from me to shut him up.

I felt...so much better now. The hole in my chest—the one that always seemed to appear whenever Bella left—was filled up now. Happy and whole, feeling more human than I ever had before. I would be content to just spend weeks—months, years—watching my Bella's quirky habits and cute expressions. I dreaded the feeling of the knife again in my heart. _No, no pain,_ every part of me whimpered, _want Bella. Don't take her._

_I won't let anyone._

Possibly, one of her most endearing habits was her writing. I'd thought of this before, but I couldn't keep it out of my mind as I watched her. It was so messy, yet so pretty. She looped certain letters together, like her _'l's_ and '_e's_, and exactly all her letters in her words touched—there was hardly a space between them. Some of her _'h's_—when attached to _'e's_—looked like _'l's_, but you could barely see a slight bump in them.

She caught me staring at one point and blushed, ducking her head and allowing her hair to fall in a curtain around her face. I frowned, bothered by this, but made no move to move her hair. _See,_ human-Edward groaned, _you scared her. Now all that progress has been shot to Hell._ Several of the Edwards in my head disagreed, and others...not so much.

_Don't be ridiculous,_ optimistic-Edward scoffed, _she's just shy! Plus, girls are almost always nervous when they have a crush._

_Her body normally reacts this way to us,_ vampire-Edward stated, _it's natural. She's aroused._ I couldn't dispute his words too much. The scent of her arousal—and it was lovely; I wanted to suffocate in its murky depths—was light, but prominent.

_She's probably just embarrassed that someone like us just admitted to wanting her,_ pessimistic-Edward said gloomily, _I can see why she'd be disgusted and ashamed..._

Obviously, pessimistic-Edward was a douche.

I flinched at my mental words. When had I become so foul-mouthed?_ You aren't just a turn of the century gentleman anymore, _vampire-Edward chortled, _you're also a modern-day, newly mated vampire. I emerged full-force because I exist solely to please her. And I'm as crude and sexual as any modern-day boy. I'll only change if our Bella wishes so._

Finally, the bell rang—and as the shrill sound echoed through the school, my heart tore to pieces. My precious hour with my angel was up. Even Bella seemed to be disappointed. I gathered together my books, as she did the same. We were silent as we walked to the door—and this was the part I'd always dread—, but just as we were about to part ways, I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Just think about my words, sweet Bella," I murmured, giving her temple a quick kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow then." And then I was gone, walking to English. I couldn't look back...because I knew...that if I did, I would just run back to her. Screw any intention of getting to class. Every Edward sobbed in unison.

_Need her,_ they whimpered, _we have to go back. It hurts too much._

Hours rolled by—though they felt like mindless days to me—and then the day came to an end. Alice had to physically hold me back from _sprinting_ to the parking lot, as I couldn't wait to catch even a glimpse of my Bella. Had I been alone, I probably would've broken through solid walls to reach her. But luckily, Alice kept a firm hold on me.

"Edward," She scolded, "Calm down. There's no need to rush these things." I glared down at her, blown away by her...idiotic words.

"I want my mate," I growled, allowing vampire-Edward to show himself. Alice sighed.

"She's not just _'your mate'_," She said, but I could see her will to keep me from Bella was crumbling—she knew the pain of missing Jasper—, "She's a person too. She's Bella Swan, and that's how you should think of her. Not just as _'your mate'_." I snarled.

"I love her for being Bella Swan _and_ my mate," I snapped, "I'm not _that_ shallow. Give me some credit." But her words stirred something in me. Aside from being impossibly kind and outrageously adorable, what did I know about Bella Swan the person? _Nothing,_ human-Edward encouraged, _but we can get to know her. Know every part of her._

Vampire-Edward just smiled his approval and nodded.

_Fine by me,_ he grinned.

--

A/N: The weird thing is, I didn't update this for a month, and then yesterday I decided to just sit down and write a full chapter. I do my best writing when I'm using a pen and paper. Anyways, as for Edward's four distinct personalities (vampire-Edward, human-Edward, pessimistic-Edward, and, optimistic-Edward) will be showing up a lot. I like them. *Smiles*

Edward kind of seems really obsessive and possessive at times in this story, but those are just his vampire instincts. If Bella were to tell him to leave or _anything_, Edward would obey without question. She just has _that_ much power over him. He's just completely loyal to her. Anyways, the next chapter will be up...sometime (I can't give exact dates).

--Breathless Tomb--


	4. Chapter 4: Undeniable

A/N: I never know what to put up in these boxes. Oh, for one, I want to apologize for my slow pace. I keep promising to release chapters faster, but honestly I'm a huge procrastinator. I'm just really slow—not at my writing itself, but at gathering up the motivation to _do_ anything. Again, I'm sorry. Onto the chapter...

Summary: From the moment I laid eyes on Isabella Swan, I knew I'd never want anyone else for the rest of my existence. The moment I saw her, the universe stopped spinning, and suddenly, it was like the sun was in Isabella instead of in the sky. ExB. AU.

--

**Title: **Change Of Heart

**Rating: **M

**Authors: **Breathless Tomb

Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

--

Vampire-Edward wasn't too pleased about leaving. He found it unnecessary and senseless. To give him credit, he _did_ think of some logical arguments, though rationally I knew better than to yield to his ridiculous demands. Vampire-Edward wasn't much of a thinker. He relied on instincts and feelings; he also had the preposterous notion that Bella couldn't _walk_ on her own. He thought she needed him for everything.

But, it did hurt to be apart from her. Physically _and_ to my heart. The knife in my chest twisted and caressed the inside of my dead chest. Subconsciously, I rubbed the area over my heart as I drove my family home—I seemed to be doing that a lot. It was an itch—begging to be scratched—that I couldn't ignore. It was an unending urge to cry, even though the tears wouldn't spring to my eyes. It was the strangest urge to scream, but not in pain, merely in hatred and frustration. There was a tension bubbling inside me that just wouldn't quit.

Jasper was shifting uncomfortably in the car. He could feel my inner turmoil, and he was struggling madly to not push it onto everyone else. And no matter how much he tried to focus on something else and pass _that_ emotion onto me, the sensation of being taken away from my mate was overwhelming. I almost felt bad for him—and I _would_ have, had I not been completely consumed by the pain and heartbreak. I was even fighting the desire to sob all the way home.

The trees whipped by us at blinding speeds, but my ever alert vampire eyes recorded each leaf on every tree in critical detail. So very distracting. It was almost enough to push the pain to the very corners of my mind; almost enough to make me forget the fact that I was _disintegrating_ on the inside. But _'almost'_ was never enough. Because the pain was still _there,_ and every time I was close to ridding myself of it, it would prickle at my mind—causing me to remember it—and it would all come rushing back with a vengeance.

As soon as I parked the car, I was out and dashing up to my room in a matter of a blink. Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the foyer, but I barely gave them a passing nod as I ran by—although _'ran'_ sounded slow, as my pace was much quicker. Up two flights of stairs, I flew down the hallway until I reached my room. I burst through the door and slammed in shut behind me before falling to the floor in a heap.

The sobs didn't come immediately. There was a moment of heart-wrenching agony where the pain almost consumed me. It was unbearable, and ripped away at my sanity—nearly anyway. I didn't know quite what to do; it was a feeling that made me sick to my stomach, something I hadn't felt in many, many decades. Perhaps my humanity was returning to me—not exceptionally, but enough. All I knew was that it hurt.

When the sobs did come, they were loud and heavy, echoing around my room. I curled up into a ball—a strangely fetal position—feeling my heart break over and over and over again. The need for tears was unbelievable, something I also hadn't felt in multiple decades. The sobs tore through my throat, some low and some high and keening. They were not the sobs of a normal human being. They were animalistic.

Thankfully, my family didn't try to comfort me. While Jasper _did_ try to send waves of calm and serenity my way, it didn't help very much. The waves of calm just seemed to remind me that _he_ had his mate indefinitely, while my mate could disappear at any moment. He was content and in love, while I was alone and pining for a clearly traumatized girl.

_My poor Bella..._

Their thoughts were another matter altogether. They expressed their pity, their sorrow, and their hope that Bella could someday become one of us. Alice's visions infiltrated my mind's eyes, showing me images of Bella as a vampire; her skin was a startling pure snow white, her lips a luscious ruby. Her eyes would be every bit as golden as any of ours, lit up with an overwhelming happiness—it appeased me, and though the pain was still so very obviously there, it helped a bit. A vision of me and Bella sprang into Alice's mind, both of us so intimately entwined. I growled softly.

_Edward, it'll be alright,_ Carlisle thought, _morning will come soon enough. I'm very sorry, son._

_She'll be one of us shortly,_ Alice piped in with a mental smile, _I can see it. It's pretty permanent. If you don't screw this up, she'll be one of us within the year._

Rosalie's thoughts were shallower; _stop moping, Edward. She's just a human girl. If she's intelligent, she'll cling to you like a vine._

_Eddie, I know it's hard,_ Emmett tried to comfort me, _but you've gotta deal with the pain. She's your mate. She's worth this. She's worth everything._

_I'm so sorry, Edward,_ Esme's thoughts whispered, _we love you. I know she'll love you too. You've just got to be patient. Everything will work out for the best. _But it was Jasper's thoughts that I appreciated most of all.

_If you miss her so much, go see her. Your emotions are going haywire. None of us want to see you suffering so. Now go._

My head snapped up, my mind set. Without another word, or another thought, or another fleeting second, I was out the window, hitting the ground soundlessly and sprinting off into the trees. My feet were the air beneath me, and my eyelids slid shut, letting my instincts take over. It must've been a vampire-thing, because my body suddenly veered off course, dodging trees easily and jumping over fallen branches. I breathed in the sweet air, trying to find a whiff of Bella's delectable scent.

It took a few minutes to hit the very ridges of the town. Judging from the amount of noise and the thoughts that bombarded my brain, I knew I was close to Bella's...prison. _Not her home,_ my mind hissed, _the Stanley's are only her wardens. Not her godparents._ I was near the central—and only—shopping district of Forks—which was alarmingly small for _any_ town, even one of this diminutive size. The Stanley's lived near the shopping district, maybe a few blocks away.

I knew this because of Jessica herself. When my family had first moved to Forks over two years ago, and the desperate female population had judged me to be the most eligible bachelor in the whole _state_—which I didn't doubt appearance-wise, but at times I wished that I could show them exactly _why_ they shouldn't want to be anywhere near me—, some of the girls, such as Jessica, had taken to slipping me their addresses and phone numbers.

All of those little slips of paper were now somewhere deep in the Seattle City dump. To say I had been repulsed had been an understatement.

This was probably the reason why Jessica hated Bella—the reason why my Bella was being treated so miserably in her prison. Jessica was jealous. _Fucking bitch,_ vampire-Edward snarled, _I'll give her something to be jealous about. How about we kidnap her, bring her to somewhere where no one will hear her scream, and then show her how my teeth would feel against her neck? _Human-Edward was angry too, but he dealt with his anger more rationally.

I inhaled deeply again, stepping back into the forest—allowing the shadows to wrap around my body—before taking off again, picking up on my love's smell. She was close, very close. I grinned and pushed myself faster, the hole in my heart filling up again. Ecstasy poured into my body, and I allowed a moan to build up in my chest. Wind whipped by me, and within milliseconds Bella's scent became more apparent.

It hit me like a battering ram, knocking the breath right out of me. It wasn't subtle—_no,_ not in the least. It was strawberries, and silk, and lavender, and whipped cream, and freesia. It was everything that had _ever_ appealed to me in my human life. I licked my lips, and my throat burned harsher than it ever had before. But again, there was no urge to bite. The scent was sweet and delicious—and I knew that it would fill me up better than any other's blood—but no hunger arose. _I would never hurt you, my Isabella,_ I thought.

She wasn't outside—it took me only a fraction of a moment for my eyes to completely swipe across every visible surface from my vantage between the trees—, but she had been recently. Probably her chores again, but it was a little too early. School had only _just_ let out about an hour ago. Jessica's parents weren't even home yet. Jessica's _car_ was, however, parked in the driveway, so I assumed _that_ was where Bella's palatable scent was coming from.

In the blink of an eye, I was standing near Bella's window. Since her bedroom was in the basement, I had a better view of her, her profile plainly visible to my keen eyes. A combination of the shadow of the house and the darkening sky helped shield me from any prying eyes. I fell to my knees, kneeling by the window. Ready to worship her. Ready to save her if I found something even slightly threatening. A soft growl ripped through my throat. Anyone that hurt my mate _would_ be taken care of personally by _me_.

Her beautiful brown hair was thrown up into a messy bun, a few curls falling out to frame her face. She had changed into a pair of acid-washed jeans and a slightly loose green shirt. At the present moment, she was sitting on her bed, working on her homework. I was entranced by the careful way she bit her lip, and the way her eyebrows furrowed delicately as she thought over her answers. Her chocolate eyes—I noticed how I always seemed to compare them to food—narrowed in concentration.

"Bella..." I found myself breathing, a giddiness in my tone. Of course, since her window was closed and my voice was low, she didn't hear me. Once again, I couldn't tell if I was disappointed or relieved. Probably a bit of both. Bella did however seem to glance around her room, as if she could feel my eyes locked on her. My hands clenched into fists, then unclenched, my fingers burying into the ground. I whimpered; the urge to take her into my arms quite powerful.

Looking now, down at this miraculous little human girl, I could tell I was only a ghost of my former self. She didn't love me and she probably wouldn't for awhile, but the happiness in my dead heart was undeniable. Too much for words to comprehend and too much for my mind to wrap itself around. My life now _revolved_ around the existence of this brown-eyed girl.

An hour passed, maybe more. I didn't really know. Minutes didn't register in my brain anymore. _Bella_ did. Her actions and tiny quirks, everything that no one else had ever noticed about her before. But _I_ noticed them. She was too adorable. Even if I _hadn't_ been mated to her, I would've found her little actions too endearing for mere words to express.

Pessimistic-Edward took the opportunity to butt in; _but would you have fallen in love with her if she hadn't been our mate? Would you even have noticed her?_

This thought stunned me. Would I have? Bella was very obviously a wallflower—someone who lived and breathed to blend into the background. Maybe I wouldn't have...maybe she would've remained alone forever. That thought stunned me too. Alone forever? That was ridiculous. She would've found someone eventually—she still could. Someone human. Someone who could help her heal _naturally_—because they _wanted_ to, not because they had to.

But did I have to? Thinking it over, I realized I did. It was my job as her mate. I was born and created for this. But I _wanted_ to as well. But then again...the bond between mates never really was distinct. My wants and needs could've been confused. I could've been wrong. But I _wanted_ to help her! Honestly, with all my heart! I grasped at my hair, groaning.

My dead heart broke into pieces again. Was that how she would think of me if she ever discovered my secret? Most likely. I couldn't love her naturally. I could've learned to—Bella was not a hard person to fall in love with—, but it would've taken me weeks. Maybe months. Maybe years—it all depended if I _tried_ to let myself love her. And...perhaps she _wouldn't_ have found anyone else. Maybe the thought of suicide would've crossed her mind—her traumatized self would've taken over.

_Or perhaps suicide wouldn't have been needed._

A sweet scent suddenly wafted around me again. _Her_ scent. If Bella hadn't been my mate...and I hadn't had such protective instincts over her...her scent...her tangy scent of all good things in the world...it would've overwhelmed me. I would've killed her. Right there. That first day I'd seen her in Biology. I would've tasted her blood that day, one way or another. Her lips would've turned pale blue, her eyes losing their glistening sheen of life. Death sinking into her pores.

I was shaking now, thinking of a could-have-been. _This is all so wrong,_ my mind moaned, _I can't love her naturally, but if I could, she would be dead. What's wrong with me? _A short, broken sob left my lips, echoing into the night. It was pitch black now, the darkness covering all the corners that the moonlight couldn't reach—including me. With my vision, I could see perfectly, but there was a film over the world. The film and the absence of the sun were the only ways I could tell that it was night.

Still watching my Bella, I stared at her as she closed up her homework binder and placed it back in her bag. Just like the first night I'd watched her, she pulled out her notebook, sitting back down on her bed and flipping to a specific page. She started to write, her hand flying across the page. It was a familiarity. She handled the pencil expertly, as if she were used to it.

It wasn't long before the Stanley's pulled up in their grey SUV. My eyes darted to their forms for a fraction of a second before switching back to Bella. They weren't important enough to hold my attention—and they never would be important enough. Had they been loyal, caring godparents to Bella, I would've considered them as her would-be parents. They would've held my respect and gratitude. But...they weren't kind caretakers. They were merely the executioners, and their thoughts showed as much.

_Can't believe I have to come all the way home from work to cook supper for two ungrateful brats. Perhaps Bella could use a new job around the house. She needs to earn her keep anyway._ Mrs Stanley's thoughts were every bit as vicious and disdainful as Jessica's were, except Mrs Stanley also seemed to hate Jessica as well, while Jessica felt nothing but love for her mother.

Her role model.

_Would much rather be at the office right now,_ Mr Stanley's thoughts grumbled, _mmm...or if Jessica was having a sleepover again. Then Lauren would come over and we could sneak away for a few minutes. Miriam isn't putting out lately and I need to get laid. _Though it shouldn't have surprised me that Lauren was having an affair with Jessica's father, it did. Perhaps there _were_ a few things even _I_ hadn't discovered about the people in this town.

Mrs Stanley—Miriam—obviously hadn't been satisfying her husband's needs lately. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't have bothered me. A woman's job wasn't to please her husband—it was to do just be herself and live happily. But, from what I could tell from Miriam's mind, she too was having an affair behind her husband's back. Someone from her office. She pictured his face a lot, along with images of his...lower regions. It disgusted me.

But their lives weren't any of my concern. Their trivial spats and betrayals were their own problems. Not mine. And though that sounded harsh even in my mind, I had other things to think about. Actually, only one other thing. Bella. My Bella, who was currently slipping her writing book under her mattress and walking to her door. She'd heard the Stanley's car pull up and was going upstairs to—I assumed—greet them or start supper. Why else would she be going upstairs?

I quickly darted to the kitchen window. It was slightly taller than I was and there was no tree in sight to hold onto, so I pulled myself onto the window sill, leaning out of sight. I was balancing on the balls of my feet, something that would've been uncomfortable _and_ impossible had I been human. Pessimistic-Edward sat in the bleachers again, _booing_ me. If only I'd been human...

_Shut it,_ optimistic-Edward growled, _be happy. You have your mate. That's all that matters. Don't think of other scenarios, because they don't exist. Only here and now matters. Besides she could learn to love us, if we stay happy around her. And isn't that the most important thing? Her happiness? Her love? If she can love us, then all is well. Yeah sure, girls are attracted to broody, mysterious guys, but Bella needs happiness right now. She's depressed enough as it is._ I physically nodded my head, reassuring myself before I turned my attention back to the kitchen.

Just as I had assumed, Bella walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove. She pulled out a pot from one of the cabinets under the island and filled it with fresh water. Placing it on the stove, I watched as it leisurely began to boil as Bella pulled out a container of spaghetti. Watching her cook was fascinating, and she seemed to be enjoying herself as she prepared the tomato sauce.

The Stanley's—including Jessica—had heard Bella preparing dinner, and decided not to interrupt her. As cruel as she was, Miriam's thoughts were filled with a refreshing relief. No gratitude towards Bella, but they weren't wicked either. I kept an eye on my precious girl as she prepared her _'family's'_ dinner. She was thoughtful, it seemed, and responsible. I was learning more about her every minute and I had to say, _nothing_ disappointed me—although I couldn't be disappointed with her even if I tried.

This would all be fine and dandy if it weren't for the fact that I was a fucking _vampire_ that had mated unexpectedly on her.

Soon enough Bella called to the Stanley's that dinner was ready. They entered the room one by one, trying to appear dignified and powerful. Jessica had an obnoxious sneer on her oval face, her nostrils flared in annoyance. Her glare was locked on Bella, and I could hear all her self-centered thoughts—mainly to do with me. A jealous Jessica was not a happy Jessica. I growled, frustrated that I couldn't go in there and put myself between that disgusting, spiteful girl and my mate.

Miriam sauntered in, followed quickly after by her husband, who leered appreciatively at Bella, his thoughts graphic. The growl that emitted from my chest was louder now, rumbling through the walls. Mr Stanley's thoughts shifted from perverted to panicked, but he decided to ignore that anything had ever happened when the house fell silent again. Even my sweet Bella looked around nervously, searching for the source of the noise.

"It was probably just some thunder," Miriam brushed off the noise with her words, "You know how Forks gets." Seeing as their plates were already set at the table, the Stanley's took their seats, Bella following them. Miriam started trivial chit-chat with Jessica, asking her about her day and whatnot. Bella was ignored, but she seemed to prefer this.

Dinner ended quick enough and Bella cleaned up the table as the Stanley's left. The dishes were placed into the dishwasher with careful hands—they seemed to hold each dish tightly, as if she thought she would break something. As she descended to her room—after freshening up slightly in the bathroom with the dark opaque curtains pulled across the window, which was good, because the temptation to watch her undress was extremely powerful—I swiftly went back to her bed window.

Again, she wore a pair of cute little shorts under a puffy shirt. My manhood rose to attention, making me feel like a depraved pervert all over again. _It's not something to be ashamed about, _vampire-Edward whispered slyly, _she's our mate and she's gorgeous. Who wouldn't stare?_ A shot of envy blasted through me at the idea of any man other than me seeing her in such little clothing.

_It's about her,_ human-Edward reminded me, _not you. She matters. Not our needs._

The moment she entered her room, she removed the notebook from under her mattress and picked up her pencil. I watched in contentment for another ten minutes as Bella wrote, her blank face intense now with concentration. I wondered at how well she was coping with her parents' deaths. She was so very brave. So strong and sweet...and so broken. But she held her head higher than anyone else in her predicament would.

Suddenly Jessica burst into her room, eyes piercing and practically foaming at the mouth. Bella jumped at the noise and sight, frantically shoving her book under her pillow. My irritation with Jessica was quickly diminished by my curiosity. _What was she hiding in that book?_ I had to find out. Bella's face was bright red, flustered and caught off guard. I heard Jessica's thoughts before she spoke them aloud, and a fit of anger overtook me.

"Stay away from him," Jessica growled, taking a menacing step forward. Her words were blunt, straight to the point. Bella frowned.

"Stay away from whom?" Bella was clearly confused, but she wouldn't be for very long. Jessica's scowl deepened and her thoughts rang with hatred and bitterness. In her eyes, Bella was nothing more than a threat. Something to be taken care of. And this thought spiked a fire in me—it raged and threatened to tear that _vile_ girl to pieces. But I remained where I kneeled, watching them, because there was nothing I could do...

_She can't know about me,_ vampire-Edward said, _not until after she loves us._

"Edward!" Jessica hissed, "Stay away from him! He's _mine_." The fury was evident in her voice. Bella's face paled and she flinched away from the venom in Jessica's words. My instincts were _screaming_ at me. _Protect your mate! That girl is a threat to your mate!_ But I steeled myself, tightening my muscles to keep me in place.

"But...you guys don't even talk," Bella whispered, her voice small. Jessica sneered.

"We did...before _you_ showed up!" Jessica was lying through her teeth, but Bella didn't know this, "We were pretty good friends. And I was _going_ to ask him out before you _stole_ him from me!"

"But—" Bella started, but Jessica cut her off.

"Just leave him alone," She growled, "Don't go near him ever again or I'll make your life a living Hell. We're perfect for each other and you're just getting in the way. He's only interested in you because you're a shiny new toy. Other than that, you're as useless as your dead parents. They weren't worth much either." And on that final note, Jessica stormed out of Bella's room, slamming the door behind her.

I could kill her. I could literally kill her. Vampire-Edward was right. I could kidnap her and drain her pathetic body of her blood. It would probably taste bitter—just like she was. I was shaking, wildfire burning in my veins along with my venom. There was nothing more than a red tint to my vision. I would _enjoy_ killing her—tearing her body apart piece by piece. Brutally. Painfully.

But my anger melted away into concern the moment I heard Bella's soft sobs start. My head snapped back to stare at her, my chest constricting. Her hands were balled up into fists, pressing against her mouth, trying to muffle her cries. Something was gnawing at the inside of my chest. I had to go comfort her. I had to go in there and hold her, to wipe her sparkling little tears away. I had to smother her in sweet little kisses, and bring her to the very brink of ecstasy with my mouth and fingers.

I had to erase her pain.

But I couldn't, because she was awake and would surely reject me. Because of _me_—technically Jessica, but _I_ was the reason Jessica had snapped—she'd been broken again inside. Her wrapped wounds had been scratched in again, tearing a new hole in her heart so soon. Her sobs were becoming more violent now, tears raining down her face. She would be too ashamed for me to see her like this.

So I watched her cry herself to sleep—dying on the inside, but I didn't care about my own needs and feelings...only hers. Soon her cries became nothing more than a dull whimper, her eyes rimmed red. Her tiny body was shuddering as she fell asleep, forgetting to pull a blanket over her. I could tell by the way her forehead creased that all her crying had given her a raging headache.

Certain that she was asleep, I slid one part of her window to the side—I was surprised it was unlocked—and graceful pounced into her room. I closed the window, but kept it unlocked. In case of Bella waking up, I could be out of the room with the window shut tight again in a matter of a blink. Taking a deep breath, I noticed how the room was swimming with her scent. It was glorious.

I stalked over to her form, picking her up from her resting spot on her bed and cradling her in my arms. There wasn't a huge chance of her waking up now, even if I were to _try_ to wake her up. She'd exhausted herself. She would be sleeping soundly tonight, regardless of any noise. If it weren't for the fact that I hated to see her cry, I would've always made her sleep like this. A perfect rest.

"My sweet Bella," I murmured in her ear, holding her close to me, "My brave, tender Isabella. You shouldn't have to cry. Your life should be filled with joy and wonder—the kind of joy I could provide you. What I wouldn't give to see a smile on your lovely face. Just one? For me?" I leaned my head down to kiss the corner of her jaw. She moaned and her lips twitched a fraction upward. My eyes glowed with an idea—something human-Edward was vehemently against.

_No,_ he protested fiercely, _you will not violate her in her sleep in order to get her to smile. No. You can hold her and keep her company for the night, but you will not touch her without her consent._

_Her body reacts positively to us though,_ vampire-Edward argued, _besides, she needs to smile. It'll be healthy for her. And we won't make love now, only a little bit of touching._

_No,_ human-Edward was dead set against it, _no. Not one touch. She's not a plaything. She's the most important thing. She deserves our respect. We have to respect her body too._

_I worship her body,_ vampire-Edward snarled, _and I won't give her intimate touches. Just ghosting touches to bring a smile to her face. To give her some form of genuine happiness and not just company._ Human-Edward attempted to argue, but vampire-Edward's words were too strong, so human-Edward reluctantly agreed. I grinned brightly, eager. Anything to please my mate. _Anything_.

_Give her the world and it won't be enough._

_Hand her its riches and she's still worth more._

I kissed her trembling jaw, trailing loving kisses down her neck to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. They were thin kisses, more like caresses from my lips. My hands slid downward on her body, giving her—as vampire-Edward had said—ghosting touches. Up her thighs and over her stomach. Gently, I pulled up her shirt halfway, rubbing little circles over her bellybutton. Her lips weren't yet smiling, but a happy sigh left her throat, so I gave her neck a quick lick, making her lips twitch again.

"A smile for me? Please, my darling Isabella?" I was still murmuring little soothing words to her, "Such a kind, honest, sweet girl such as you should never frown. You should only smile. Sadness shouldn't make its way into your heart—into your life. Because sadness breeds bitterness, and God knows how many bitter people we have in this world. You have a heart of gold and it should stay that way." I wrapped my arm around her waist, hoisting her up to plant a kiss on her naval.

"I'll make sure to give you everything your golden heart desires," I whispered against her stomach, "Any wish. Any request. Any demand. You ask for it and it's yours. You're engraved in my heart. Forever." I took her delicate little hand in my own and placed it over my heart. A shock shot through me, a burning sensation. Her hand was a cattle prod and I'd just been marked by her—though there was no physical mark there. Pleasure like no other erupted behind my eyes.

"_This_ belongs to you," I insisted to her sleeping form, "You and you alone. You command this heart and hold it in your tight grasp." I lowered her body back down, removing my lips from her belly. I cradled her to me again, tucking her head under my chin, pressing a kiss to her hair.

A little smile tugged at her lips, which tugged at my heartstrings.

"There you go, angel," I cooed, "That's right. Your smile is so lovely. It means everything to me." Bella stirred in her sleep, twisting closer to me. Her little hands fisted in my shirt, still deep in her dreams. My smile turned smug, feeling wanted by my mate. There was no greater feeling, no greater high—bloodlust had nothing on this.

"Edward..." She mumbled in her sleep, "...Don't go. Don't leave me..." Her words—as cute and unexpected as they were—reminded me of what Jessica had done. How would this affect her? Would she attempt to avoid me? Try to leave me alone? Would _my mate_ not want to be around me ever again?

_Looks like I have damage control to take care of..._

--

A/N: That surprisingly took me less time than my last update. Maybe I'm getting slightly better at this? Who knows? But don't expect this regularly. I won't make promises anymore. I'm terrible with those—especially with writing, because I have some major ADD. I kind of want to kill Jessica in this chapter. But I need this kind of slight drama in my story—it might escalate as I go on.

Oh, by the way, I'm a beta now. I think. I'm pretty sure. So...if that means anything to you, message me? I'm also in need of a beta, but since I'm clueless as what to do—how to _get_ a beta—I'm asking here, since this is a pretty popular story—I just lied to your face. Well, I love you all. I hope that gets me more reviews.

--Breathless Tomb--


	5. Chapter 5: Understandable

A/N: Another slow update. Sorry for that—it's not due to procrastination this time, oddly. It's the end of term, and because my teachers are complete _assholes,_ they make us do ALL our work needed for the term the last month or so. Least to be said (that's not an expression, but it somehow felt right to put it and my OCD kicked in), I don't appreciate them. It means I had a shitload of homework to do these past few days. Anyway, enough of my complaining—onto the new chapter...

Summary: From the moment I laid eyes on Isabella Swan, I knew I'd never want anyone else for the rest of my existence. The moment I saw her, the universe stopped spinning, and suddenly, it was like the sun was in Isabella instead of in the sky. ExB. AU.

**Title: **Change Of Heart

**Rating: **M

**Authors: **Breathless Tomb

Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

The horizon soon flooded with light, and I was forced to flee Bella's room as the morning closed in. Because of the arrival of day, I hid in the shadows of the woods, careful to stay out of sight. With the darkness no longer on my side, I couldn't risk kneeling outside Bella's window. One of the neighbours could've easily spotted me, and I could only imagine the ruckus that would cause. It was best to simply let my heart rip apart—from being pulled away from her.

Instead, I chose to listen. With both my mind and my keen hearing.

The smell of coffee lingered somewhere the air, the scent appealing, but not appetizing. After ninety odd years, I was used to the feeling, but to have to describe it to someone would be rather difficult. Of course, the smell was nice and delicious...but there was no urge to satiate a hunger in me. My stomach didn't lurch at the smell, desperate to have some. It simply stayed still, not at all affected. Sort of like Bella's scent. It was _oh-so_ appealing and delectable, but there was no urge to feed. No bloodlust.

Simply...arousing. And speaking of her scent, I began to smell it in the air as Miriam Stanley opened the window, letting the fresh air in. I grinned to myself, allowing it to fill me up. _What an amazing start to a new day,_ I thought with a flourishing smile. I listened intently, hearing Bella's familiar footsteps padding up the staircase to the kitchen. I noticed how small and weak they sounded today, like she really didn't want to move.

_Oh right...I still some damage control to sort out_.

Seeing to my mate's wellbeing was my foremost task. Destroying that stupid slut Stanley could come later on...when I wasn't so busy. (_Stupid bitch,_ vampire-Edward commented in my mind, _I told you, it's so simple. No one really gives a shit about her anyway. We take her during the night into the woods, drain her body, then mutilate it a little bit so it looks like animals did it._)

Obviously, vampire-Edward was a little sick.

_But don't try any of that sick, 'getting pleasure with the blood' business, _vampire-Edward added; shuddering in my mind, _I don't want her filthy body ruining ours for Bella. Even if she wasn't a complete slut with probably numerous STIs, I don't want her contaminating us._

Okay, not completely sick. He had his priorities.

I heard her lovely voice fill the air, saying her good mornings to Mr and Mrs Stanley. They merely grunted greetings back to her, still tired. From the vague shadows of the forest, I kept a vigilant eye out and ear out, for anything that might harm my mate. Once I was sure that the morning seemed completely normal, I gritted my teeth and ran off in the direction of my house. Once again, the knife slid its way into my dead heart, scrapping it with each step I took away.

The trees whipped by—but slowly, as I could calculate the length of every stem of every leaf on every tree—as I dashed by, the air flowing around my body as I cut through it. I clenched my teeth, narrowing my eyes and focussing on the view in front of me. The pain in my abdomen pulsed—feeling very much like a million tiny daggers were embedding themselves into my stomach. Pushing the pain to the side, I coiled my body and sprang forward, shooting up to one of the branches, perching on it gracefully on the balls of my feet.

Perching from the branch as high as I was, everything else in the forest seemed partial—finite and slowly deteriorating—, and it gave me a great sort of power. Being at the very top of the food chain—even though I was relatively young for a vampire, barely over a hundred years of age—, I was used to this feeling of knowing that I was infinite. Eternal, everlasting, immortal; however the word was turned, the message was still the same.

I did not revolve around life.

Life revolved around me. And quite slowly at that.

Pausing for a moment, I surveyed the forest as far as I could see, with moss accumulating at the sides of trees—changing the rough, multicoloured brown bark to a dull green—, and the dead fallen leaves carpeting the ground, with the oncoming Fall. Sparrows hid in the dense foliage of the spruce trees, their beady black eyes visible to only me. The air was quiet—as if the animals could sense my higher presence, and were trying to conceal themselves.

It might've been arrogant of me to assume this, but it _was_ truthful.

I launched myself from the elevated branch, my feet landing without a sound against the forest floor, immediately taking off in a sprint. As always, it began to feel as though my body was being pushed through water—every molecule of oxygen rubbing against my skin, the sharp vampire sense of my eyes taking every detail into account. Details no human would notice even if they were standing perfectly _still_. It was exhilarating. Blinding sunlight seeped through the open pores of the canopy above me.

Patches of my skin reflected the rays of light back, the same light refractions as ice. I gritted my teeth, trying to concentrate on only looking ahead of me, keeping my legs pumping. _How deplorable,_ vampire-Edward sneered in my mind, _do you understand how shameful this is? We're sparkling!_ Apparently, vampire-Edward didn't like very many vampire-characteristics, contrary to his attitude. How interesting.

_Maybe Bella will like the ice-skin?,_ optimistic-Edward added in hopefully. All the other Edwards shook their heads, knowing the words he spoke were a pitiful yearning.

Alice was waiting for me outside the house as I emerged from the forest. Her face was neutral—her body stiff and formal, with her hands clasped together behind her back. Jasper shadowed her, in about the same position, but with his hands in front of him. Twin pairs of sunlight eyes watched me, unblinking. If it hadn't been for the slight breeze that ruffled their clothing, they could've been mistaken for two outrageously gorgeous, painted statues.

To the mortals, that was.

_You're in for a rough day,_ Alice thought to me—her first coherent thought that I'd managed to detect, as previously she'd been translating the Canadian national anthem into Hebrew—; _I saw the whole scenario last night. Bella's going to be very difficult today and maybe for the next week if you don't up your ante._

"'Up my ante?'" I repeated back to her as I made my way to the couple. Standing roughly half a meter in front of them, I took on the same frozen position, lifting a sole eyebrow. Alice finally moved, nodding curtly.

_Try not to take this too slow or draw it out any longer,_ she continued; _she's been under too much stress lately to take it longer. You need to make your intentions clear now—or at least, clearer than you've already shown. Allow her to see the depths of what you are willing to do and the love you are willing to exude. You may be able to avoid what I've seen._

The vision she showed me was quite unusual. The words in her mind evaporated, pouring into black smoke before bunching together to create shadow-like silhouettes of Bella and myself. It depicted us talking, before Bella walking off in a huff—though her exact facial expressions were muddled by the quality of the vision. The black silhouettes swirled and morphed into what appeared to be Bella holding Mike Newton's hand.

It was clear that they were 'together' in this somewhere-in-the-future vision. Her expression wasn't quite as clouded now, and I could see the melancholy in her dark eyes. The silhouettes swirled again, this time showing a much older Bella with a man I'd never seen before. They were walking together down a boardwalk, and Bella smiled up at him. Pain was still in her eyes, but it was faint, as if she were hiding it.

"_I love you, John,"_ Her voice rang—whispery and thin in the vision. The man smiled before leaning down to kiss her.

"_I love you too, Izzy Sanders."_

_Married._

I shook violently, and continued to shake even as the vision faded to nothingness. Pulling away from Alice's mind, I could see her expression had not changed, still neutral and detached. Anger ran through my veins, coiling my body. Hatred for this unknown man, no matter how much he might've _loved_ her. Under any other circumstances—a false chance, a probability, a promise—, I wouldn't have been able to fault someone who loved Bella. But this was a _set_ vision. This _could_ very well happen if I didn't stop it.

Vampire-Edward was not pleased.

_No,_ he hissed, _fuck. No. This will happen over our burnt ashes! Bella is our mate! Our mate! Not this John Sanders! She can't leave us. He can't steal what is rightfully ours. Nature gave her to us! She's our perfect match!_

_But...this John Sanders...he could be a lot better for her, _pessimistic-Edward added in, _think about it; children, graceful aging, no-strings-attached love. All you can give her is unprecedented protection and eternal damnation._

"Stop it now;" Alice said aloud, her voice stern and berating, breaking me from my warring thoughts, "You're brooding again. Lose the attitude, brother. It's not just for your sake that I'm showing you these visions." She looked up at Jasper momentarily, before directing her attention back to me, "I'm doing it for Bella too. She'll never be fully happy with anyone else.

"You can't let this vision happen," She continued, "'Izzy Sanders' cannot exist. And don't brood around her. Your depressingly gloomy attitude is cringe-worthy. Bella's already miserable enough as it is. Just keep doing exactly what you were doing before, but with a little more force this time. Don't take anything she says to heart, unless it's something relatively good. She's hurting right now."

And with that, the two of them dashed off, sprinting back towards the house. To a human, their bodies would've been more than blurred—nearly invisible in their unparalleled speed—, but to me, another vampire, I could see each pump of their legs—each stride—as they ran. I sighed, looking away as they ran back to the house.

From where I was currently standing, I was right underneath the balcony that was attached to my room. Rocking back on my heels, I bounded upwards, jumping high enough to grab onto the edge of the balcony. Effortlessly, I swung myself onto the balcony, landing without a sound or a wrinkle in my clothing.

Pulling the glass door to the side, I walked into my room, keeping the door open behind me. As a normal everyday routine, I went into the ensuite bathroom and quickly stripped, heading into the shower. Turning it on, I stood under the stream of lukewarm water. Though, to be honest, it was actually relatively cold water, though it didn't bother me, with my frigid body temperature.

With nothing left to distract me now, my thoughts snapped immediately back to the vision I'd just seen not two minutes ago. Anger snaked its way through my veins again, and this time I could hardly reign in vampire-Edward. He was snarling and growling and still ever-furious at the thought of _his mate_ with someone else.

_He'll die;_ vampire-Edward hissed manically, _if he touches her, he'll die. Does Bella even want to be called 'Izzy'? Who does this cunt think he is? I'd like to meet the fucker who thinks he can take our Bella from us; I'll rip out his heart, and as he's dying—slowly and painfully, of course—, I'll fuck Bella in front of him. Then this guy will know who owns her._

There was something undeniably erotic about the idea of...owning Bella. As much as human-Edward protested, saying that we had no right to stake such a preposterous claim, and that Bella was her own, independent woman, I drowned out his arguments, focussing on different images my mind conjured up for me.

_Bella sitting on our lab table in biology, with her legs wrapped around my waist, the both of us attached at the hip._

_Me over her on her bed, my cock pushing in and out of her sweet pussy._

_Bella straddling me as I lay back on my couch, riding me with wild abandon, her hands tangled up in her hair, with my hands on her hips._

_Us in the backseat of my car, her knees on either side of my hips, her pussy teasing the head of my dick as I sucked a nipple into my mouth._

_Bella…_

_Me…_

_Us…_

Slowly, as if in a trance, my hand wandered down the taut muscles of my stomach to grip onto the base of my cock, stroking upwards slowly. I brought my other arm up to rest it against the marble wall, steadying myself. With my lustful thoughts still present and clear, I moaned lowly, letting the passion overwhelm me. And while the whole act felt shady, and perverted, and unnatural—to me at least—, and all _around not good enough_—I couldn't doubt that the shocks shooting up my spinal cord were nothing less than intense. The good kind of intense.

_The 'oh-oh-baby-give-me-more' kind of intense._

_The 'sweet-baby-Jesus' kind of intense._

_Her_ face kept running over and over again in my mind—her blush, her porcelain cheeks, her ski-slope nose, her wide eyes, her dainty hands, her faint freckles, her short fingernails. Everything and _anything_ that was attributed to her blurred through my mind, invading my thoughts. I'd never…had a full grasp on how powerful the connection between mates really was—obviously with my little _'gift'_, I had some idea, but I was no Jasper—, but this was just psychedelic.

I'd never thought a singular creature could have such an influence over me. Affecting the way I acted, spoke, and even _breathed_—me not needing to was besides the point. Still, it stood that I couldn't _wait_ until we had mated fully—the _proper_ way; the way mates were always destined to be when around each other. The idea caused _all_ the Edwards to sigh in contentment and longing—though in pessimistic-Edward's case, it was mostly longing.

Three more pumps and my release spurted against the shower wall. The tension dissipated, my muscles relaxing in utter bliss. A purr rolled from my chest as I leaned against the marble wall. My little…problem had now been taken care of, even though the desire for my mate was ever prominent and sharp. Taking a moment to breathe—again, even though I didn't have to—, I collected my thoughts.

Bella's appearance in my life had been impetuous, blinding, and indelible. Until further notice—and there sure as Hell _wouldn't_ be—, she was a permanent change.

Finally, a constant in my existence. While other things would undoubtedly change—the clothes, the people, the world—, _she_ would forever remain the same. The woman I'd always come home to, seeking the warmth of her embrace. As I watched the physical evidence of my ecstasy spiral down the drain, I knew this would only be the beginning. Human-Edward and vampire-Edward were finally in agreement about something.

_Over my burnt ashes would anyone else be with my Bella._

As it seemed, Bella—and Jessica—did not manage to arrive to school on time. Feeling disappointed, I walked into the school as the first bell rang, having not seen Jessica's car. _We should've just followed Bella after the shower,_ vampire-Edward grumbled, _and then once we knew she was on her way to school, we could've easily sped up and made it here a minute before her._

_Where is she?,_ I thought logically. None of the Edwards spoke up.

In all honesty, it was the middle of first period before I caught a flurry of Jessica's scrambled and panicked thoughts. To be even more specific, I _heard_ her complaining to the head secretary that her and Bella had lost track of time and had hit every red light on the way to school. Though I could not hear Bella's voice or smell her scent, I could tell by the relaxation of my chest that she was nearby. Still, it irritated me that I wouldn't be able to fully see her until lunch.

Concentrating on the task at hand was an unfeasible goal—not that it mattered. I'd done this same class repeatedly during a period of fifty-something years. I didn't give a fuck if I heard Miss Côté's incensing babbling about conjugating French verbs. Redirecting my attention to said teacher—trying to push away my suffering for Bella's company—, I sighed.

"And if you wanted to say 'go away', you could simply say 'allez loin'," She said, then smiled widely as the rest of my clueless classmates eagerly took down meticulous notes. As it was, my notebook lay open and empty in front of me, my lead pencil lying forgotten at the top of my desk. My lips twitched as she spoke, and I held back a rather cruel laugh.

"Or you could be intelligent and simply say 'vas-y'," I mocked her in a low voice under my breath. I'd had a strange compulsion to release my inner tension and say what'd been on my mind. Besides, I was getting enervated by the constant chattering in my head from the Edward-replicas. I was the primordial Edward, yet it seemed that all of my counterparts had more thought-space than me.

My desk partner—a diminutive ginger named Gregory—happened to hear my external criticism and his eyes lit up exponentially, his hand shooting up in a fraction of a second. Miss Côté grimaced, but called on him, seeing the number of students—_witnesses,_ she called them in her mind—watching her reaction.

"Couldn't you just say 'vas-y'?" Gregory proposed ever-so-innocently, as if he'd come up with the idea all on his own. None of the Edwards really cared._ Let the foolish human boy have his little glory moment, _vampire-Edward said, speaking for every one of the Edwards. I kept my indifferent face on. Perhaps it might've unnerved Gregory, but I couldn't care less.

Only Bella.

_Thanks, Cullen,_ the punk-ass kid thought smugly; unaware of my prying into his thoughts, _I needed that extra participation mark. _If he needed a participation mark, what did I care? I'd already passed Beginner's French several times over—he had not. I could afford to not have that mark. His thoughts were slightly irritating, but nothing too peeving. I caught the end of his next thought.

—_Maybe Bella will hear of me showing up the teacher and like me more._

_That,_ I had a problem with.

Much in the fashion of my reaction after Alice's vision this morning, I stiffened and a growl slowly built up in my chest. _Not another fucker after my mate._ Alice was definitely right—with the amount of interest being taken in my mate by these hormonal, pubescent boys, I'd definitely have to step up my ante. This would be infinitely more challenging now—trying to successfully convince my mate that I wasn't like the others. Not like Mike Newton, not like Gregory, and not like this unknown John Sanders.

That I was hers.

Courses of actions flew by too quickly for me to grasp onto. What to do to properly petrify this _'nearly-dead-if-he-doesn't-stop-thinking-of-undressing-my-mate'_ boy beside me? Bloodlust was beginning to overtake me, courtesy of vampire-Edward. He was pushing his way to the forefront of my mind, fighting to take over. _No,_ I thought as he pushed against my mind—trying to force me to use actions rather than words to eliminate this competition—, _we can't fucking expose our nature!_

Human-Edward too, was rather aggravated, but he was being much more realistic. An idea popped into my mind. _You know what you need to do,_ human-Edward said, _use it as an excuse._ Plan. Formulated.

Slowly, with the rage still clear on my face, I lowered my head and turned it slightly to glare at Gregory. The redheaded boy—seeing my glare from the corner of his eye—flinched backwards violently, fear springing immediately into his hazel eyes. In the reflection of his beady eyes, I could see that I looked every inch of the vampire that I was. Though his human mind couldn't comprehend what was going on—as he thought I was no less human than him—, his natural instincts were screaming at him to get as far away from me as possible.

_W-what the fuck? What the fuck is he—what is going—who the fuck...?_

Adrenaline pulsed through his veins, and I was instantly reminded of my years as a self-proclaimed God of Death and vigilante. Venom pooled in my mouth, but I swallowed it back. I steeled my glower, relishing in his mystified fear and paranoia.

"In the future," I hissed, much too low for any other human in the class to hear, "Why don't you use your own _fucking_ creativity and brain to come up with things to say? I know that you're obviously too idiotic to pass this class on your own, but why don't you refrain from using things other people think of? _Tu comprends?_"

_Chill out, dude. Fuck, it wasn't even important what you said,_ he thought, but his mouth seemed to be frozen, for he said nothing. Quirking an eyebrow, I waited before giving him a saccharine smile and turning back to the teacher. Checking everyone's minds, I realized no one had taken notice of our little conversation.

The rest of the morning passed rather uneventfully, and I hurried from my last class before lunch to Bella's class, waiting outside for her. She saw me as she packed up her stuff, but didn't acknowledge my presence. Minutely, I frowned, but then wiped it off my face as she walked my way.

"Hello Bella," I said calmly as she exited her classroom. She smiled up softly, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. There was something missing...and I got the feeling that this had emerged from the catastrophe last night with Jessica. Instead of answering me back, she simply nodded and kept walking. I followed her to her locker.

She was pushing me away.

It was becoming obvious with every word and movement.

As I thought this over, Alice's mental voice interrupted me.

_Reinforce everything now._

I spun around, searching for her, but saw nothing, so I turned back to Bella.

_You have to hurry up now, because with each second the visions become more solid._

I groaned low.

_And there's a new development that's frightening me more than anything..._

I listened intently.

_In each of the visions, somewhere along the lines..._

_She dies._

A/N: Well, here you go. Sorry it took me so long. My writing lagged on the ending, and I'm not very satisfied with it. But that's up to you. Tune in soon! Review please.

-Breathless Tomb-


	6. Chapter 6: Unavailable

A/N: Hey, it's been awhile guys. But I got some inspiration for this story—the one I'm certainly going to update more, since I like it so much—, and decided to write! I hope you all enjoy this…

Summary: From the moment I laid eyes on Isabella Swan, I knew I'd never want anyone else for the rest of my existence. The moment I saw her, the universe stopped spinning, and suddenly, it was like the sun was in Isabella instead of in the sky. ExB. AU.

…

**Title: **Change Of Heart

**Rating: **M

**Authors: **Breathless Tomb

Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

…

The ancient Greeks spoke of the primeval humans; magnificent beings with four legs and four arms, who could walk upright, and tumble, and run, and crawl, and roll over and over at a miraculous pace. These androgynous creatures, all-powerful in their might and intelligence, became insolent and began to disobey and challenge the gods. Up in Olympus, the gods began to worry over the many courses of actions there were to pick from. Should they destroy these beautiful creatures, as they had with the giants and the titans?

Zeus finally came to a decision. He would rip the creatures in half and scatter the pieces around the world, leaving them with only two legs and two arms—half the strength, heart, and vigour. The now divided humans were destined to search the Earth continuously for their other half, even subconsciously. In emphasis of his punishment for man's impudence, he declared that should man ever try to rise above the gods again, they would be ripped in half again, left to only hop around on one leg, with one arm.

The humans never did try to overpower the gods again, and with each passing century, the partial humans—with their weaker minds and memories than of the olden times—began to forget about the gods; and with forgetting the gods, they forgot their quest to continually search for their other half. In retrospect, the gods probably should've simply destroyed the humans when they had the reason. But, perhaps without the worship of the humans, the gods simply…disappeared.

So, it was no understatement to say, that when I heard those two words from Alice, it felt like a part of my very being had been ripped away. Every molecule in my body froze—my non-beating heart flinched and spluttered lifelessly in my chest—and, though the Earth continued to spin as though nothing had happened, I felt as though _my_ world had been flipped on its axis.

"D-dies?" I whispered back to Alice, my voice low but carrying. Much too soft for mere human ears, "W-why?"

_I don't know,_ Alice's mind-voice was careful, _a car crash here…a gang rape here…the list goes on. I've never seen a more volatile future. It seems that literally every turn Bella takes results in her death…without you there, of course. You being her soulmate would make sense—a person like Bella needs something as powerful as a vampire to keep her out of harm's way._

Each possible future flickered in and out of Alice's mind like a whirlwind, but I was so used to it that I caught each as quickly as they came. It was incongruous to feel sick to a stomach that remained empty even after ninety-some odd years. The most peculiar feeling of distress shot through my veins, and my arms twitched, instinctively wanting to reach out to Bella and draw her to me. To take her and make sure that _nothing_ ever happened to her.

Bella noticed my distraught face and looked up, frowning. There was a battle in her eyes, and it took her a few seconds before she said, "Are you okay?"

A part of me wanted to feel relieved that Bella was still _here_. She wasn't gone, she wasn't hurt. She wasn't bleeding or maimed or tattered or broken into a million pieces. She was here, beside me, safe and sound. But regardless of the reality of her wellbeing, the fact was that those possibilities of being bloody and marred still existed, and nothing besides her presence could even hope to calm me down.

I would be sticking to her like glue.

I offered her a tight smile in response, simply saying, "Just a stomach ache. It's nothing." In a way, I kind of felt awful about lying to her, even though it was only a little white lie. I didn't want to keep _anything_ from Bella, whether it be her possible death, or my irrational urge to just keep her safe and by me. But I, better than anyone—maybe besides Alice, but I could see her visions too—, knew that it was not at all the appropriate time to be telling these things to Bella yet.

"Oh." She didn't say much more, averting her eyes and shutting her locker once she'd gotten all her things. I could see that she was shutting me out—as I had suspected from the incident last night, she didn't want to cause Jessica to be even more irritated with her. Although I couldn't hear her thoughts, I knew that in her mind, Jessica's—actually, anyone's—happiness was more important to Bella than her own.

There were two different scenarios running through my mind. In a matter of seconds, I dissected both of them. The most gentlemanly thing to do, would be to ask Bella to have lunch with her, request her permission.

But then there was a chance that she'd say no…and at this point, that chance was pretty high.

The…less gentlemanly, but still friendly, second option, would be to just assume we were already having lunch together as we had the other day, and simply escort Bella to the cafeteria, not leaving her time to say no. I didn't necessarily like that option—I would much rather ask Bella herself and gain her consent—, but at this point, I needed to knock her walls down before she had a chance to solidify them.

"Shall we?" I asked with a charming smile, looping my arm through hers and making my way to the cafeteria. Bella spluttered a bit in protest, but I silenced it with a dazzling smile. There were times where the vampiric power of persuasion wasn't such a bad thing…

The moment we stepped into the cafeteria, I could tell every single eye was on us. Their thoughts were even more incredulous than yesterday, since they honestly just _could not believe_ that this little _thing_ between Bella and I had lasted this long. I supposed, in a way, I could understand what they meant.

In nearly a century, I had never shown an interest in _anyone_. Any girl, any man, anything. Even Carlisle and Esme had begun to believe that there was something unalterably bungled with my genetic make-up. Perhaps I'd been changed too early. Perhaps I was just born asexual. Whatever the reason, seeing me so attached to Bella had undoubtedly shocked everyone.

_WHAT IS SHE DOING?,_ I heard a rather nasally mind-voice shriek, _DID SHE NOT HEAR A WORD I SAID LAST NIGHT? I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER._

My natural vampiric instincts nearly overloaded me. _Mate. Must. Protect._ The undeniable urge to protect my mate was etched into my very being, and this Jessica Stanley girl—a girl who, even had I been a hormonal human boy, I would not approach on my own free will—was making it _very difficult_ not to want to kill her. Vampire-Edward made his entrance, having been very quiet since we'd reached Bella. In fact, most of the Edwards had been rather silent.

_You've had so many chances to just eliminate her,_ he snarled, _now she's thinking about endangering the life of our most precious one. There is no question about it; she must be silenced. This threat must be removed. _Indeed, I could see the plans of 'killing Bella' running through Jessica's head as she glared at the girl whose arm was looped through mine.

"Edward…I don't know if I want to eat lunch with you," Bella said quietly, looking up at me with pleading eyes as I led us to the table we'd been at the other day. She'd clearly seen Stanley glaring at us and did not want to create a tension. The furrow between her brows was adorable, though still annoying. I smirked deviously, and leaned down to smooth it out with a kiss to her forehead. Bella blushed scarlet and looked flabbergasted.

Had she honestly believed Jessica's words last night? Did she really think I could _ever_ be attracted to a troll like Jessica? Of course, Jessica was pretty, in her own…snide…heavily made-up…boring way, but she had never stirred any kind of desire in me.

I gave her a feigned frown—I was being a bit dramatic—, "Why not, Bella? Have I done something to offend you?" It felt unnecessarily cruel, as I knew the last thing Bella would want me to assume was that I'd done something wrong, but it _was_ necessary in its own way. I _hadn't_ done anything to merit her not wanting to be my friend. _Or more,_ vampire-Edward whispered slyly. She was still blushing furiously from the kiss to her forehead and continued to stand at my side, even as we reached the table.

"No!" She gasped, pulling her arm back but reaching out as if to touch me, though she retracted her hand before she could, "No you didn't…I mean…it's not you…I just can't d-deal with you!"

"Oh," I deadpanned. _Told you she'd only let us down_, pessimistic-Edward murmured, _she'd never want to be around anyone like us…possessive…fucked up…_

_Shut up!,_ optimistic-Edward hissed, but even he couldn't find it in to say anything contradictory.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered, lowering her head, "I…I just can't deal with all the _a-affection_ you give me. My par…I mean, I just got here, and I just don't understand you. We shouldn't be friends." I could hear the lie in her voice as she practically choked out her response. I fought back a smile. _See,_ optimistic-Edward beamed, _she doesn't believe Stanley! She just doesn't want to start a fight! There's still a chance!_

"Bella…" I said her name lowly, pulling out both the chairs and sitting down, looking pointedly at the other chair until she sat down reluctantly, "I don't know why you don't want us to try to be friends. If I've been too forward these past couple days, I'm very sorry, and you have my sincerest apologies." I exhaled deeply for a moment, knowing that it was going to take quite a bit of convincing before she'd ever believe me.

"I'm…very attracted to you," I continued, seeing her brown eyes widen, "And it confuses me, because I've never been attracted to anyone, no exceptions. Not my adopted sisters when they first came, not Lauren Mallory, not Angela Weber, and not Jessica Stanley. I guess I have been very forward, and my actions may have seemed purely…umm…physical—" She cringed fractionally as I said this, "—but I assure you, I do want to get to know you. From what I've seen so far, you're a loving, considerate woman, and that really does intrigue me. Genuinely, I think you're a good person, and that's more than I could say for other people."

She seemed speechless for a moment, and I took her hand gently in the both of mine, leaning forward in my seat. The world seemed to disappear around us; only she existed, and only she ever would in my eyes. Bella bit her bottom lip, which I longed to kiss delicately. She was pure _everything_ that I needed and wanted, and I hoped I could be the same for her.

"Uh…umm…thank you…Edward…" She coughed lightly, colour still swirling in her cheeks, "I…um…like you too, and you a-are a good person…I just…I don't know if we can be friends, b-be-because that…uh…" She was cut short by someone clearing their throat rudely a few feet from us. I heard her thoughts before I saw her, and turned my head slowly to glare.

_I want her dead, I want her dead, I want her dead;_ Jessica repeated this mantra in her head as she attempted to smother her grimace with a smile at the sight of us. Bella looked positively fearful as she glanced up at Jessica and looked down desperately at our now clasped hands, probably begging me in her mind to let go. _Not a chance, darling._

"Oh hi, Edward," Jessica chirped, flipping her dark curly hair behind her shoulder, trying to make a show for Bella, "Long time no see! It's been forever since we last talked; how are you doing anyway? And Alice and the others?"

_Oh, this is perfect,_ vampire-Edward cackled with a sneaky grin. Even human-Edward chuckled a bit, nodding.

"I don't know how they are," I deadpanned, giving her the blankest stare, "Why don't you go ask them yourself since I've never spoken more than a couple words to you in my life. Didn't we already discuss that I'm not interested in being friends with you or dating you?" A hurt expression crossed her face momentarily—I realized her friends were listening in, plus she genuinely was hurt by my words. But did I give a shit? _Not a chance_, human-Edward snapped, _we're simply defending Bella's honour here, and proving ourselves to her. Jessica's a ruthless human._

"Yeah…" She cleared her throat again, regaining her composure, "Do you mind if I borrow Bella for, like, just a couple of minutes? I wanna talk to her about a couple of things I told her last night." She smiled sweetly at her, but malicious embers burned in her eyes. Bella's hands trembled lightly in my grasp, and I fought the urge to snarl.

"I-I don't know…" Bella stuttered, more nervous than she'd ever been around me, "Edward and I were…t-talking…so, maybe you could t-tell me after school?" I decided to come to Bella's perpetual rescue—as I would for the years to come, whenever she was in need, regardless of wanting me or not.

"Actually, we do mind," I snapped, now showing her the full force of my anger, "You could clearly see we were having a private conversation before and completely interrupted us, which, on its own, is frankly_ fucking annoying_." Jessica blanked at the curse that came out of my mouth and Bella's eyes bugged out, "Also, I'd appreciate it if you stopped filling Bella's head with your delusions that I _ever_ liked you in any way, because I can assure you that that's not the case at all. So why don't you fuck off, and stop obsessing over me like some deranged fangirl?"

The entire student body cramped into the small cafeteria went silent, watching us with wide, disbelieving eyes. My family—a few tables away—snickered quietly to themselves, even Rosalie smirking proudly. She detested the Stanley girl almost as much as I did—she had a hatred for any girl or man as arrogant as Jessica.

Seeing as how Jessica didn't look like she'd move any time soon—she was shocked speechless and frozen in place by humiliation—and Bella was turning redder and redder by the second, I stood up to my full height, still holding Bella's hands, and began walking with her around Jessica to the doors. Bella kept close to me, now embarrassed immensely. I stroked the top of her hand with my thumb, doing my best to calm her down.

"Bella, sweetie," I said in a muted voice as we walked out into the hallways, "Are you still hungry? I'm sorry I made us leave the cafeteria, I just knew Jessica was bothering you and I couldn't stand to see her—" She stopped my rambling by placing a finger to my lips. Unable to help myself, I placed a soft kiss on the finger, then another kiss, enjoying seeing a tiny smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Without even any prompting from me, Bella removed her finger before slipping her arms around my neck, hugging me close.

For a moment, I stiffened, not expecting her to show such a physical reaction. But my momentary confusion soon disappeared as I returned her hug, wrapping my arms around her waist, burying my face in her chocolate locks, smelling the sweet strawberry scent.

"Thank you," Bella whispered in my ear, her warm breath tickling my lobe, "Thank you for sticking up for me."

"It's no problem," I told her gently, pulling my head back to look into her eyes, "Jessica is a rather horrid person, and I knew you didn't want to be around her."

"I am a little hungry still…" She confessed, pulling her arms back and biting her lip again. I moved my hands from around her waist to rest just on the sides of her waist, grinning down at her with dark eyes. They must've turned black from now.

_Oh, she's so sweet,_ vampire-Edward swooned, _we want her so, so bad…_

_Edward, I have some food in my locker,_ Alice's mental voice interrupted vampire-Edward, _before you ask, I saw this whole scene last night, so I brought along some human food for Bella. It's in my locker and…of course, you already know the combination. _I smirked, that I did.

"Don't worry, Bella," I reassured her, removing my hands to take her hand in mine again, seeing a couple stranglers in the hallway, glancing at us with wide, unblinking eyes, "My sister always brings extra food for emergency, and I think this classifies as just that." I winked at her and chuckled. We started walking again in the direction of Alice's locker and I could tell that she was unsure.

"I don't think Rosalie likes me very much…" She whispered—she seemed to do that a lot—, "Not enough to share food—"

"It's Alice's," I cut her off, squeezing her hand as we came upon my tiny sprite sister's locker, "And both Alice _and_ Rose adore you. Rosalie is a little…stubborn, but it's obvious that she likes you. She was smiling the whole time she saw Jessica being humiliated. Anyone who Jessica hates, Rose immediately likes more. You have nothing to worry about." Spinning the combo in effortlessly, I opened Alice's locker and reached to the top shelf—not a hard feet at all, at my height—, to pull out a bottle of lemonade and a fruit parfait.

My sweet girl took the food gently, thanking me and looking down as I closed Alice's locker. Thinking for a moment, I lifted Bella's chin tenderly and looked into her eyes. I knew this kind of intense adoration—though she couldn't possibly know the extent to which I adored her—made Bella nervous, but I was determined to shower her with as much attention as possible.

"Sweetie, don't be so nervous," I murmured mellifluously, "You're eyes are exquisite. There's so much depth and life in them. You know what they say, 'deep water runs still'." I grinned, knowing my words were cheesy, but not minding. "You are as still as the deepest sea and as full of mysteries. Please never hide your eyes from me." In an act of eagerness, I kissed the tip of her nose softly. She wrinkled said nose, but seemed happy rather than disgruntled.

"Okay," She whispered.

I brought her to a secluded place where she could eat in peace, not wanting her to be disrupted. We talked for the longest time. I told her about my brothers and sisters, telling her about my many interests in piano and literature. She shared with me her love for the great masters of literature, such as Dante, and Sappho, and Boccaccio. They were all ancient writers and poets—far before the time of Shakespeare or Brontë. It appeared that Bella had a love for history as well as literature, and that showed up in her story preferences.

"Edward…" She said suddenly, scooping up a spoonful of parfait and licking it off before continuing, "What am I to you?"

This was such a loaded question, and I was nearly completely unsure of how to answer it. _What are you to me? You are my mate; my only love. But I cannot say that or you will never stay around to learn to love me. So…for now…_

"Right now, you're my friend," I said softly with a smile, "What about me? What am I to you?"

"I don't know," Bella admitted, "I want you to be my friend…but…well, I do like you. I mean, _like_ you, like you." She was blushing again, but I was so happy that it was taking the majority of my willpower not to jump out of my seat and hug her.

"Will you do me a favour?" I asked her, "And please just hear me out…"

"Sure…"

"Will you go out on a date with me? Just one, to see if _whatever this is_ works out?"

Please, please, please, please. All the Edwards held their breaths, though pessimistic-Edward was silently shaking his head, not believing at all that she would agree. _I_ lowered my eyes this time, allowing the eager anticipation to consume me. _Please just try._

I looked up. Her smile was blinding.

"Okay, Edward."

…

A/N: There, it's done! I hope you all liked this chapter. I know I did. I was really looking forward to telling Jessica-slut off (God, I hate that bitch, but of course, she's still going to try to terrorize Bella). The next chapter should come…sometime this summer. Don't give up on me! I'm just slow, but I try to write! I've been preoccupied with a new story of mine! It's an original though, so don't expect to see it anytime soon.

For those of you who are still confused, the reason why Bella allows Edward to show such affection to her all the time, is because, as inappropriate as she knows it is (she is still human after all, and he _just_ _met_ her), her body and mind subconsciously know that Edward is someone safe and familiar, and that's why she puts up with it so. It's an inner conflict for her, and if I ever do a Bella POV, you'll see. That's what the change of heart does!

-Breathless Tomb-


	7. Author's Note

The first and only author's note outside of a chapter that I will ever do:

Kay, it's official. I'm gone for good on this account. I'm older now (sixteen), and I've outgrown Twilight. It's been a nice run, for sure, but I'm totally done with it now. I won't say my stories are up for adoption—um...because they're not—, but I won't be completing them anytime soon. You were all amazing fans/reviewers and I treasure each of you, but I've moved on to different fandoms. I started a new account, though I won't mention it.

Some of you may be disappointed, others not, but this is for the best, you see. I have NO passion for Twilight left, I've actually come to dislike it quite some bit, for various reasons. My stories would completely and utterly suck if I kept trying to write. Fanfictions need passion and love for the fandom if they are ever to be completed and done well at that. I no longer have those two things.

I started this account when I was fourteen. It's been about two years since then, and I think this site has helped me grow so very much as a writer. I don't regret writing these stories. I probably never will, as much as they sometimes embarrass me.

Thank you again! I hope you have an amazing summer and…an amazing life? Since I'll probably never see you again?

Peace.

-Lia


End file.
